Target and Strategy
by dandelion dreamless
Summary: Gara-gara sebuah surat dan lapangan tenis, keempat anggota intel Konoha Gakuen Putri harus menyusup ke Konoha Gakuen Putra.  Pairings: NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SasuHina, & NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto Story by DanDless

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SasuHina.

T-rated, romance, humor maybe, adventure?, high school fic, AU, OOC maybe

Special thanks for Tisa's Flower: thanks for your amazing idea...! Maaf ya kalau aku nggak pinter bikin humor kayak kamu... :p Ini sih kita bisa dibilang collab bukan ya?

.

.

Target and Strategy

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Matanya tak lepas memandangi langit yang berwarna biru bersih tanpa awan satupun, sehingga cuaca hari itu juga terasa amat sangat panas membakar kulit.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu mendesah pelan, menandakan kalau ia lelah sekali. Meskipun sudah berusia hampir 50 tahun, Tsunade masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda layaknya wanita berusia 25 tahun, aneh memang. Tak ada satupun yang tahu rahasia awet muda wanita itu, entah jamu-jamuan, pil tertentu, atau ramuan jamu, atau operasi plastik, atau jamu lagi...

Tsunade memberesi map-map yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Oh ya, Tsunade ini adalah kepala sekolah di tempat ini, tepatnya Konoha Gakuen Putri, sekolah khusus anak perempuan. Sudah lama ia ingin menjadi kepala sekolah di tempat ini. Dulunya Tsunade juga bersekolah di sekolah ini, karena itulah ia ingin agar KG Putri bisa menjadi sekolah yang lebih terkenal dan unggulan.

Setelah selesai merapikan map-map yang berserakan, wanita itu duduk menghadap jendela, di mana ia bisa bebas mengamati murid-muridnya yang sedang bermain tenis di lapangan tenis bawah.

Senyum kecil tergambar jelas di sudut bibirnya. Tsunade menyukai tenis sejak dulu, karena itu ia senang sekali saat melihat anak-anak didiknya bermain tenis. Mereka selalu mengingatkannya pada masa mudanya yang tidak mungkin terulang lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebelah alis Tsunade terangkat ketika dilihatnya segerombolan anak laki-laki masuk ke kawasan murid-muridnya yang sedang bermain tenis itu dan terpaksa atau terdesak, siswi-siswi KG Putri mulai tak terlihat, mungkin mengalah dan pergi.

"Apa-apaan?" gumam Tsunade sambil berdiri. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan diketuk dari luar. "Masuk!"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut diikat masuk ke ruangan Tsunade. Dia adalah Anko, guru olahraga KG Putri.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Tsunade memotong ucapan Anko. "Soal lapangan tenis itu lagi, kan?"

Anko mengangguk. Raut wajahnya terlihat agak cemas. Tsunade terduduk di kursinya.

"Mereka terlalu mendominasi. Padahal seharusnya kita bisa berbagi," keluh Anko.

Tsunade menggigit kuku jempolnya, "Aku masih belum bisa memikirkan apapun! Kenapa kita tidak bisa merebut lapangan itu dari mereka? Cih..."

Yang diajak bicara hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan lagi?

KG Putri bersebelahan dengan Konoha Gakuen Putra, sekolah khusus anak laki-laki yang juga sama tersohornya dengan KG Putri. KG Putra dikepalai oleh Jiraiya, pria berambut putih yang merupakan sahabat Tsunade sewaktu muda dulu. Yeah, dulu.

Sewaktu jaman Tsunade masih bersekolah di KG Putri dan Jiraiya bersekolah di KG Putra, kedua sekolah yang bersebelahan dan hanya di batasi oleh lapangan tenis itu terlihat sangat harmonis. Para siswa dan siswi dari kedua sekolah itu saling membantu dan hampir tidak pernah ada cekcok sama sekali antar kedua sekolah, malah sebaliknya.

Namun itu dulu. Dulu ya dulu, masa yang sudah lalu. Kenangan hanya tinggal kenangan. Kedua sekolah unggulan di Konoha ini semakin lama malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Bukannya menjadi semakin harmonis melainkan malah jadi semakin membenci. Dan alasannya hanya satu, yaitu gara-gara lapangan tenis yang sudah tua namun masih indah.

Tsunade sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mungkin sudah ratusan kali dalam hidupnya. Ia selalu mendengar laporan dan keluhan dari guru-guru kalau murid KG Putra selalu menyabotase lapangan tenis yang seharusnya dipakai untuk bersama. Bersama artinya berbagi, atau bermain jadi satu...? Entahlah.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan," suara Anko memecah keheningan.

Tsunade kelihatan sedang berpikir. Ia juga sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin menjadikan lapangan tenis itu milik Konoha Gakuen Putri, titik. Hh... Ternyata menjadikan sesuatu milik bersama memang sulit.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak sang kepsek secara mendadak. Ia tidak yakin ide itu bagus, tapi apa salahnya dicoba?

"Aku akan memberitahu pada Sarutobi-sama kalau Konoha Gakuen Putra menyabotase lapangan tenis maka lapangan tenis itu akan jadi milik kita, hehe," ujar Tsunade dengan seringai jahat. Ia segera mengambil kertas dan mulai menulis surat untuk pemilik kedua Konoha Gakuen yang sudah tua dan sekarat itu.

Anko tercengang. Bukannya menulis surat langsung pada pemilik sekolah ini bisa amat berbahaya? Kenapa tidak dirundingkan dulu saja dengan kepala sekolah KG Putra? Bagaimana kalau kepala sekolah KG Putra mengetahui hal ini dan berbalik menuntut Tsunade? Ini benar-benar hal yang penuh resiko. Atau mungkin Tsunade memang terlalu berani.

"Tsunade-sama, apa ini tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau Jiraiya-sama tahu?" tanyanya was-was.

Tsunade selesai menulis surat dan segera dimasukannya ke dalam amplop berwarna cokelat. Di pojok kiri atas amplop tersebut tertulis 'SS' yang artinya: sangat rahasia.

"Makannya jangan sampai si tua itu tahu. Aku akan mengirimkan surat ini diam-diam." Tsunade menggoyang-goyangkan surat di tangannya tersebut. Namun karena tidak hati-hati, angin kencang berhembus dan menerbangkan surat yang terlepas dari genggaman tangan Tsunade, menerbangkannya keluar jendela dan turun ke kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang bermain tenis di lapangan.

Di kantor Tsunade, lantai 2, kedua orang itu sedang terdiam. Cengo. Barusan telah terjadi sesuatu, kan?

"ANKO, CEPAT AMBIL KEMBALI SURAT ITU! JANGAN SAMPAI SESEORANG MENEMUKANNYA LEBIH DULU!" teriak Tsunade panik.

"Ba-baik!" sahut Anko seraya turun ke lantai bawah. Tsunade yang bingung langsung ikut di belakang Anko.

Di lapangan tenis...

"Aduh, capek sekali...!" Seorang siswa KG Putra tampak kelelahan setelah bermain tenis. Anak itu duduk di sebuah kursi di pinggir lapangan tenis sambil matanya jelalatan, siapa tahu ada siswi KG Putri yang bisa digodai. Biasalah, anak laki-laki memang begitu!

Tapi tahu-tahu pandangannya malah terarah pada sebuah benda yang tersangkut di dahan pohon. Anak itu mendekatinya dan mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah amplop berwarna cokelat.

Anak laki-laki itu memperhatikannya sekilas, "Apa ini? Apa isinya uang ya? Hm..." Kemudian matanya membulat ketika melihat tanda SS di pojok kiri atas amplop tersebut. "Wah, isinya pasti sangat rahasia... Mungkin rancangan roket luar angkasa! Harus kuserahkan pada Jiraiya-sama, nih!" serunya dengan bodohnya.

Lalu anak itu memanggil teman-temannya perihal penemuannya yang hebat, meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka kelihatan tidak begitu tertarik. Mereka lalu kembali ke gedung sekolah mereka untuk ganti baju.

Tsunade dan Anko sampai di lapangan bawah sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Mana suratnya...?" Tsunade menjelajah seisi lapangan. Semua anak laki-laki sudah kembali ke gedung mereka. Hanya ada beberapa anak perempuan di sana.

Anko mendekati salah seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir lapangan.

"Apa kau melihat sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat di sekitar sini?" tanya Anko berharap.

"Ah," anak perempuan itu tertegun. "Rasanya tadi anak-anak dari KG Putra ramai membicarakan penemuan amplop yang katanya sangat rahasia itu. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka menemukannya dan akan diserahkan ke kepala sekolah mereka. Memangnya ada apa, Sensei?" tanya gadis itu. Air muka Anko berubah agak horor. Dan sadis, kok bisa?

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, terima kasih ya!"

Setelah itu Anko kembali pada Tsunade, masih dengan tatapan yang horor.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade antara cemas dan takut, juga gelisah. Awalnya kan ini memang idenya.

Anko menelan ludah susah payah, kemudian menatap Tsunade lekat-lekat.

"Anak itu bilang..."

.

.

Sekarang mata Tsunade tampak memerah. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kencang. Nafasnya maju mundur tidak teratur.

"Shizune..." gumamnya pada sang asisten yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shizune cemas. Ia sudah mendengar perihal yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia turut... takut, terutama takut dituntut. Yang lainnya sih tidak begitu takut. Bagaimana kalau pihak KG Putra mengambil tindakan yang mengancam KG Putri?

"Tolong panggilkan tim intel kita kemari," ucapnya pelan.

Shizune menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Anda yakin?"

"Ya, cepatlah."

"Baik."

.

.

Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah tiga orang muridnya yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan bingung di hadapannya.

"Hm... Yamanaka Ino?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang kuncir kuda dan beriris biru aqua menjawab dengan malas.

"Ada, Tsunade-sama."

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Ada, Tsunade-sama," jawab seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo.

Tsunade menatap ke muridnya yang ketiga. "Dan... Tenten?"

Tenten yang rambutnya dikucir bulat dua hanya mengangguk, "Ya, Tsunade-sama."

Dahi Tsunade berkerut, "Lho, mana Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, dan munculah seorang gadis berambut pink pendek sambil membawa-bawa raket tenis yang besarnya... Yah, pokoknya besar. Keringat bermunculan dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat! Barusan aku berlatih tenis di belakang... Biar tidak diganggu anak-anak sebelah..." ucap Sakura sambil berkumpul bersama ketiga temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu di sana.

Sang kepala sekolah KG Putri itu hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kalian pasti sudah mendengar tentang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, bukan?"

Keempatnya mengangguk.

"Shizune-san sudah memberitahu kami," jawab Tenten sejujurnya.

Raut wajah Tsunade berubah amat serius. "Nah, sekarang kalian akan mendapat tugas dariku. Kalian tim intel sekolah, jadi mau tidak mau kalian harus melakukan tugas yang kuberikan ini, mengerti?"

Meskipun agak ragu-ragu, namun keempatnya mengangguk. Mereka mendengarkan setiap kata yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Tsunade.

"Kalian harus menyusup ke Konoha Gakuen Putra dan mengambil surat rahasia tersebut!"

"HAH!" seru Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah ngeri.

"M-maksudnya masuk secara diam-diam?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Memangnya mereka maling apa disuruh-suruh menyusup begitu? Lagipula mereka sama sekali tidak profesional dalam hal begituan. Harusnya sekolah menyewa FBI saja.

"Bukannya sama saja masuk ke sarang macan?" kilah Tenten sambil cemberut.

"Eh tapi siapa tahu di sana banyak cowok cakep," ucap Ino, satu-satunya yang kegirangan dan kecentilan. "Aku sih tidak masalah."

Giliran menunggu jawaban Sakura. Gadis itu tampaknya tidak mau melakukan tugas itu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang amat kusut, cemberut, dan kelihatan tidak rela.

"Sakura, kau tidak mau kan terus-terusan berlatih tenis di halaman belakang? Kalau lapangan tenis itu jadi milik kita, kau bisa menggunakannya sepuasmu. Kau bisa berlatih dengan intensif karena bulan depan kau akan mengikuti kejuaraan tenis! Bukankah kau ingin menang?" tukas Tsunade, berusaha menumbuhkan benih-benih amarah pada diri Sakura.

Dan Sakura pun mulai terpancing, "Oh ya, benar juga. Kalau lapangan tenis itu milik kita, aku tidak akan gatal-gatal lagi berlatih di lapangan bulu tangkis yang sudah tidak terawat dan banyak ilalangnya itu! Baiklah, teman-teman, ayo kita lakukan!" seru Sakura semangat. Tsunade tersenyum licik.

Akhirnya semuanya setuju setelah Sakura dan Ino membujuk-bujuk Hinata dan Tenten.

.

.

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten berkumpul di ruang pertemuan khusus intel. Mereka bertiga sedang menunggu Sakura yang tengah keluar entah ke mana. Anak itu memang tidak bisa ditebak ke mana arah perginya dan juga pikirannya.

"Kok aku jadi bingung?" tanya Tenten sambil menarik-narik dasinya.

Ino sedang berdandan dengan pedenya. Gadis itu tidak bisa kalau sebentar saja tidak berdandan. Di kelompok ini, dialah yang paling centil.

Sementara itu Hinata sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Dia kan gadis yang paling rajin di antara mereka berempat.

"Aku datang!" teriakan Sakura menggema di dalam ruangan. Ia membawa beberapa potong baju di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Baju seragam," jawab Sakura.

Tenten dan Hinata mengambil baju tersebut. Mereka kaget.

"I-ini kan seragam KG Putra?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Mau kita apakan seragam ini?" tukas Tenten.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas, "Buat jaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada yang memergoki kita."

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya ber-oh ria. Mereka enggan-enggan membawa pakaian anak laki-laki, tapi sekali Sakura memerintahkan, ia harus dituruti. Kalau tidak begitu, pasti akan repot. Akhirnya mereka membawa baju tersebut di tas mereka masing-masing satu set yang berisi kemeja, celana, dasi, dan juga topi.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sakura. Ketiga temannya mengangguk. "Jadi begini, Hinata masuk lewat pintu darurat sebelah kiri, dan Tenten masuk lewat pintu darurat sebelah kanan."

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Oke," balas Tenten seraya menyibakkan poninya yang menusuk mata.

"Nah Ino, kau masuk lewat pintu belakang, dekat dapur sekolah," titah Sakura.

Ino tercengang, "Apa? Aku tidak mau... Di sana kotor dan bau. Lagi pula nanti aku jadi gatal-gatal kalau lewat kebun belakang..."

"Ino..." Sakura menatap tajam pada sahabatnya yang super centil itu. Sebentar saja Ino sudah merasakan aura membunuh di hadapannya. Ia tidak mau sampai benar-benar terbunuh hanya karena ditatap Sakura, sungguh menyia-nyiakan hidup.

"Iya deh. Sudah, jangan menatapku seperti itu," sungut Ino sambil manyun.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu beres! Aku akan naik lewat atap. Menurut Shizune-san, Jiraiya-sama sedang ada tugas keluar kota dan baru pulang 2 hari lagi. Ini agak menguntungkan kita. Aku tahu persis ruangan-ruangan di KG Putra karena nyaris sama persis dengan sekolah kita. Pukul 10 tepat kita sudah harus bertemu di ruang kepala sekolah karena biasanya ruangan kepala sekolah itu kosong karena ditinggal. Kita bisa menyusun strategi lebih lanjut di sana untuk mendapatkan kembali surat kita." Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar. Mereka berempat kemudian keluar dari sekolah mereka dan menatap gedung lain yang sama persis seperti gedung sekolah mereka.

Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku nanti..." Ino langsung menyikutnya keras.

"Aku punya firasat buruk," gumam Hinata agak merinding.

Sakura segera mengambil alih keadaan. "Ah sudah, jangan berkata seperti itu. Cepat kita laksanakan, maka cepat juga selesainya."

"Sakura benar, sebaiknya jangan buang-buang waktu," tambah Ino yang sepertinya kelihatan sangat bersemangat. Tujuan utamanya sih memang mencari surat penting, tapi masih ada tujuan sampingannya yaitu mencari cowok cakep. Dan biasanya khusus untuk Ino, ia lebih mementingkan tujuan sampingan daripada tujuan utama.

"Lima belas menit lagi murid-murid KG Putra istirahat. Kita harus sampai ke ruang kepsek sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi." Sakura memperingatkan.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

"Hati-hati ya...!" teriak Ino dengan ceria.

"Aku malah lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya..." gumam Tenten yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Hinata.

"Yeah, kalian semua hati-hati dan jangan lupa pakai baju yang kita bawa dan menyamarlah jadi cowok kalau kepepet! Oh ya, kalian bawa jam yang itu?" teriak Sakura hampir lupa. Untung ia terus memakai jam hitam berwalkie talkie itu di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sip!" sahut ketiganya. Sakura menghirup nafas lega. Setelah berapa lama akhirnya mereka sudah tidak melihat satu sama lain.

Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tali berpengait untuk memanjat. Baginya memanjat itu tidaklah begitu sulit karena sewaktu kecil ia pun sering memanjat pohon, meskipun pernah suatu kali gadis itu jatuh sampai pingsan sih...

'Memalukan. Jangan diingat!' batin Sakura agak kesal. Pipinya sedikit merona. Ia siap-siap melempar pengait tersebut ke tepi atap yang tinggi.

CRAK

Setelah memastikan tali mengait dengan kuat, Sakura segera mengikatkan tali ke pinggangnya dengan kencang.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengganggu di benak Sakura. "Ng... Kok perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini...? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli!"

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kaki ke tembok sambil berdoa supaya tidak ada apa-apa. Soalnya tidak mungkin ia membiarkan ada anak KG Putra yang menolongnya kalau ia jatuh nanti. Masa mereka mau menolong penyusup?

Sakura memegang talinya dengan sangat erat. Ia yakin rencananya akan berhasil. Tapi tunggu, masalah sepertinya sudah menanti untuk menantang mereka di Konoha Gakuen Putra.

TBC

Aduh, aneh nggak ya? Mudah-mudahan nggak bikin readers kecewa deh, kalau kecewa ya maaf ya :)

Oh ya, Naru dkk bakal DanDless munculin mulai di chap. depan. Oh ya lagi, mungkin ntar sewaktu-waktu (sewaktu-waktu, lho) ratednya bisa berubah semi-M atau malah M, tapi nggak janji juga sih :)

BTW, thanks for reading ^^

With Love,

DanDless.


	2. Chapter 2

A Naruto Story by DanDless

Original Naruto Story by Masashi Kishimoto

NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SasuHina

T-rated, romance, humor maybe, adventure (?), high school fic, AU, OOC

Special thanks for all my lovely reviewers :)

Saraphiena, Sierra Danna, Wi3nter, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Neihl Kaifa Arafael, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Tisa's Flower, d'death-Keeper, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Shaneeta Chornichels, elven lady18, Temari Fanz, Saruwatari Yumi, KaniaKanyaAjaaa, Fidy Discrimination, Ammai, ichigo, Kumiko Fukushima, Oichi tyara socrates sasori, azuremerald. (YOU GUYS AWESOME! :))

.

.

Target and Strategy

Chapter 2

(Ruang Guru KG Putra)

"Apa? Aku yang harus memegang tanggung jawab atas sekolah ini selama kepsek mesum itu pergi?" suara sang pemuda pirang itu melengking tinggi, menembus atap bangunan sekolah yang elit itu.

Sang wakil kepala sekolah, Kakashi Hatake hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Hm... soalnya selama 3 hari ini aku akan dinas ke Kumogakure. Tak ada yang bisa kuandalkan selain kau, Naruto. Lagi pula kau ini ketua OSIS, tunjukan kewibawaanmu," ucap Kakashi tegas.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tanda masih tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kakashi. "Bukankah masih banyak guru yang bisa diandalkan? Lagi pula kalau aku sendiri mana bisa..."

Kali ini Kakashi menajamkan matanya yang biasanya tampak sayu ke arah Naruto, membuat anak itu sedikit bergidik ngeri. "Ini amanat!"

Sebenarnya Naruto masih ingin menghindar dari tugas itu, tapi berhubung Kakashi sudah menampilkan sedikit sisi sangarnya, pemuda 16 tahun itu jadi malas melakukannya. Pasti nanti urusannya malah akan jadi semakin panjang tak berujung.

Melihat anak didiknya diam saja, Kakashi tersenyum karena mengira Naruto sudah setuju dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi. Segera Kakashi membenahi buku-buku dan dokumen dari atas mejanya dan mengemasinya ke dalam tas.

"Kakashi-sensei mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Kakashi mendesah dan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tentu saja dinas ke Kumogakure."

Naruto melongo, "Sekarang?"

"Memangnya mau kapan lagi?" Kakashi malah balik bertanya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Ia menyerahkan kunci itu ke genggaman tangan Naruto. "Ini kau yang pegang. Ingat, kau harus menjaga baik-baik semua dokumen rahasia yang ada di ruangan itu. Sekolah ini bergantung padamu selama kepala sekolah tidak ada. Sekali lagi, ini amanat. Artinya aku percaya padamu. Kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik, Naruto!" Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horror, tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum sambil menepuk bahunya. Setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah banjir keringat dingin.

"Mengurus sekolah ini? Yang benar saja!" keluh Naruto. Ia lalu keluar dari ruangan yang sejak tadi hawanya super panas itu. Awalnya memang ia sudah punya firasat tidak enak saat dipanggil ke ruangan Kakashi. Ternyata memang benar. Pemuda itu melangkah gontai menuju koridor.

"Hei, Naruto!" Sebuah suara lantang terdengar dari arah depan. Ternyata itu adalah suara Kiba, salah satu sahabat karibnya. Di samping Kiba tampak seorang pemuda berwajah malas dan berambut tipe nanas. Namanya Shikamaru. Tapi jangan salah, begitu-begitu Shikamaru adalah murid paling pandai di KG Putra. Sedangkan Kiba adalah anak yang tingkah lakunya mirip Naruto. Seringkali mereka berdua dikira kembar padahal wajah mereka sangat berbeda.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru seolah tahu yang sudah terjadi.

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Aku diserahi tugas untuk menjaga sekolah ini..."

"Wow! Keren!" teriak Kiba sambil terperanjat.

"Keren? Apanya yang kau bilang keren?" bantah Naruto. "Ini merepotkan tahu, memangnya aku satpam apa? Kalau kau mau silakan gantikan aku!" seru Naruto kesal sambil secara tidak sadar mengucapkan kata andalan Shikamaru yang langsung membuat pemuda nanas itu menggumamkan kata sakral itu secara ulang.

Kiba tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto. "Hahaha, aku bercanda. Tapi kan enak, kau bisa bebas pelajaran setiap saat."

"Hmph... benar juga," ucap Naruto akhirnya. "Yah, semoga saja selama kepsek mesum itu pergi tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Ngomong-ngomong mana Neji dan Sasuke? Seharian ini aku belum melihat mereka."

"Sasuke sedang olahraga, kalau Neji entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini dia suka berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang ada di sana," ucap Shikamaru. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau ke kelas, kemudian ke ruang kepsek, memastikan bahwa semuanya sedang dan akan baik-baik saja," tukas Naruto kemudian.

.

.

Keringat bermunculan di wajah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang ganteng kalau dilihat dengan mata orang normal. Pelajaran olahraga kali ini sangat menyiksanya. Seharusnya sih tidak, karena Mr. Uchiha ini adalah ketua tim basket KG Putra yang dikenal paling jago rebound!

Tentu saja olahraga adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Tapi hanya satu yang ia benci, yaitu lari jarak jauh. Tak tanggung-tanggung kali ini Gai menyuruh Sasuke dan teman-teman satu kelasnya untuk melakukan lari sejauh 10 km. Kenapa jauh sekali? Karena menurut guru olahraga Maito Gai, laki-laki harus bisa melakukan semua hal yang berat. Lelaki harus dibedakan dengan perempuan!

"Hn..." Sasuke menggumam pelan seraya menarik seragamnya dari loker. Tapi sebelum menutupnya, pemuda berambut raven itu sempat melirik ke cermin yang ada di dalam lokernya, memastikan kalau ia masih kelihatan ganteng dan cool (paling tidak itu menurutnya). Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Sasuke merupakan anak laki-laki yang suka bercermin, hanya teman-teman dekatnya saja.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sasuke pun membawa bajunya ke ruang ganti yang terletak agak jauh, di gedung sebelah kiri. Ia pernah mengeluh pada kepala sekolah tentang jeleknya struktur penempatan ruangan di dalam gedung ini. Bisa-bisanya loker diletakkan sangat jauh dari ruang ganti.

Sebenarnya itu tidak begitu dipermasalahkan oleh Jiraiya karena menurutnya anak laki-laki bisa ganti baju di mana saja, toh kalau ketahuan tidak akan terasa malu karena penghuni sekolah ini laki-laki semua. Tapi tentu saja itu sangat dipermasalahkan terutama bagi Sasuke yang merupakan pemuda paling jaga imej. Apa kata dunia kalau orang-orang melihatnya sedang ganti baju di pojokan? Bisa-bisa jadi bahan tertawaan yang sangat tidak elit.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti tersebut ternyata ruangan telah penuh sesak oleh teman-temannya yang berebut ingin ganti. Sekali lagi Sasuke mencoba sabar. Selain hal-hal tersebut di atas, ada satu lagi yang dikeluhkan Sasuke yaitu tentang sempitnya ruang untuk ganti. Kalau antre begini terus bisa-bisa sampai jam sekolah selesai pun masih banyak yang belum ganti.

"Aku benci sekolah ini," gerutu Sasuke pelan sambil menjauh dari ruang ganti. Beberapa temannya lebih memilih ganti di kamar mandi. Tadinya Sasuke juga mau mengikuti temannya yang ganti di kamar mandi, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia ingat kalau di belakang ruang ganti ada ruangan lain yang tidak banyak diketahui oleh anak-anak lain. Tadinya ruangan itu berfungsi sebagai gudang, tapi sekarang kosong, jadi Sasuke lebih memilih untuk ganti di sana. Seorang diri.

.

.

"Tempat apa ini? Ini seperti lorong tak berujung!" Kontan suara gadis berkuncir dua itu terdengar menggema. Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya, takut terdengar orang lain.

Tapi apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Setahunya tadi ia mendengarkan titah dari Sakura dengan baik.

'Sakura bilang nanti akan tembus ke gym, tapi kenapa ini lebih mirip lorong?' Tenten mendengar suara langkahnya sendiri di lantai yang agak kasar. Dari jauh dilihatnya sebuah cahaya yang merupakan ujung lorong ini. Tenten menarik nafas lega.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Tapi tunggu, kalau menyambungnya ke gym, berarti banyak orang di sana! Cih, sepertinya strategi menyamar jadi cowok harus kulakukan." Tenten mengambil seragam Konoha Gakuen putra dari tasnya dan segera menoleh ke segala arah, siapa tahu ada orang di sekitar situ. Setelah dirasanya aman, ia langsung mengganti seragamnya secepat kilat. Tenten memang tipe cewek tomboy jadi tidak sulit baginya berperan sebagai laki-laki.

"Nah, tinggal rambut palsu." Gadis itu mengeluarkan rambut palsu berwarna hitam pekat yang agak 'menggelikan' dari tasnya lalu ditata di atas kepalanya. Tenten bernyali besar, ia hampir tidak takut dengan apapun. Hanya saja yang ia khawatirkan kalau-kalau ia ketahuan dan misi ini gagal, siapa tahu nanti ia akan diarak keliling sekolah ini dan dilihat oleh anak laki-laki. Sungguh memalukan.

Rambut palsu berwarna hitam itu sudah terpasang rapi di rambutnya dan... hampir tidak bisa ketahuan kalau itu adalah Tenten! Dalam sekejap gadis itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang cowok dengan tatapan dingin. Ia sengaja membuat raut wajahnya tampak begitu agar disangka lelaki betulan.

"Huff..." Tenten menarik nafas panjang sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang gelap itu. Ia melangkah dan menemukan kejanggalan. Yang ia lihat di situ bukanlah lapangan indoor luas dengan kursi-kursi penonton, melainkan ruangan terang-benderang dengan banyak rak-rak tinggi berisi ratusan atau mungkin ribuan buku dengan kursi dan meja yang tertata rapi.

Tenten terperangah. Ruangan ini bukanlah gym, tapi... perpustakaan! Bagaimana mungkin ia malah tersasar di sini?

PLUK

Bulu kuduk gadis itu terangkat ketika dirasakannya sesuatu menjatuhi bahunya. Tidak, tepatnya ada yang sedang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Untungnya Tenten sadar diri kalau sekarang ia sedang menyamar jadi anak laki-laki di KG Putra, kalau tidak pasti sekarang ia sudah berteriak kencang karena kaget. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menemukan sepasang mata lavender sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau..."

Tenten menelan ludah. 'Semoga dia tidak bertanya apapun tentang hal yang macam-macam...' harap Tenten dalam hati.

"... murid baru ya?" lanjut pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman itu.

Selama beberapa detik Tenten terpaku dengan tatapan mata itu, sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Eh, iya. Ehm, namaku Yuki."

"Oh, aku Hyuuga Neji," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau sedang cari buku apa?"

Tenten jelas tidak punya bayangan tentang buku apapun. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat yang berisi tulisan rahasia milik Tsunade. Selain itu ia tidak begitu suka hal-hal yang penuh ketenangan seperti membaca buku. Ia selalu menyukai hal-hal yang penuh aksi.

"Ng... aku... aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar sini!" seru Tenten. Ia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa lagi. "Soalnya aku kan masih baru jadi harus mengenal ruangan di sini lebih banyak lagi." Gadis itu tersenyum canggung.

'Biarkan aku pergi... biarkan aku pergi...' batin Tenten. Ia harus mencari ruangan kepala sekolah secepat mungkin.

"Err... sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ingin menelusuri sekolah baruku ini lebih jauh." Tenten menatap Neji penuh pengharapan.

Kelihatannya pemuda itu pengertian, buktinya ia langsung membolehkannya. "Tentu saja." Tenten hampir saja berteriak girang. "Tapi aku akan mengantarmu." Seketika senyumannya langsung lenyap bak ditelan ombak dari Samudra Antartika.

"Ta-tapi aku bisa sendiri!" tolak Tenten dengan tegas dan nada yang tinggi.

"Kau kan anak baru, kalau tersesat bagaimana? Kau tidak tahu kan kalau jalan di sekolah ini begitu rumit?" tukas Neji sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia menunggu jawaban dari 'Yuki'.

'Benar juga, meskipun strukturnya sama dengan KG Putri, tapi sedikit banyak penempatan ruangan di sekolah ini sudah dirubah. Kalau tidak hati-hati mungkin aku bisa tersesat dan masuk ke tempat yang lebih aneh dan bertemu dengan orang yang lebih aneh dari ini. Apa aku harus menerima ajakannya, ya?'

"Jadi?" Neji meminta jawaban.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong nanti kau tunjukkan padaku ruang kepala sekolah, ya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" tanya Neji agak curiga.

Tenteng mengulum bibirnya, "Mm... aku sudah lupa di mana tempatnya."

Neji mendesah. "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita teman."

'Teman?' Tenten menoleh ke arah Neji yang sekarang berjalan di depannya. 'Heh, lucu.'

.

.

Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu yang tadinya banyak mengeluh karena disuruh menyelinap lewat belakang, sekarang malah bersyukur dan kegirangan karena sepanjang perjalanan ia sering melihat cowok KG Putra melintas di dekatnya. Tapi entah itu keberuntungan Ino atau malah kesialannya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaan gadis yang mencolok itu. Sangat aneh bukan?

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada Sakura, nih." Ino melangkah dengan riang sambil membuka pintu di sebelah kanan, menuju ke dapur. "Hee... ini dapur? Kenapa sepi sekali ya, padahal banyak kompor yang menyala..."

Hal yang menjurus pada sikap feminin disukai oleh Ino, seperti memasak. Ia suka sekali memasak, tak peduli enak atau tidak. Setiap kali dilihatnya ada kompor menyala pasti ia akan kegirangan, meskipun di sekitarnya kotor.

"Kalau ku utak atik sedikit mungkin tidak apa-apa," ucap Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengaduk-aduk sup di panci sambil mencicipinya. Sebentar dimasukkannya garam ke dalam, sebentar dimasukkan merica. Ino tidak pernah sadar kenapa orang-orang di rumahnya tidak pernah membiarkannya masak sendirian di dapur, karena bisa mengacaukan segalanya.

Tidak cukup dengan sup, Ino pun menambahi bumbu-bumbu 'ajaib' yang belum pernah ia temukan sebelumnya di rumahnya ke dalam makanan-makanan tersebut.

"Hm... mereka harus berterimakasih padaku nanti karena makanan ini jadi tambah enak!" seru Ino kegirangan.

"Huuaachii!"

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengutak-atik makanan, tiba-tiba gadis itu dikagetkan dengan suara bersin seseorang.

"Kyaa...!" jerit Ino refleks. Ia tidak sadar sedang ada di mana sekarang.

"Eh, siapa itu?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya bersin tadi. Ino melihat sebuah bayangan mendekat ke arahnya dan saat itulah ia baru sadar ada di mana.

"Jangan mendekat! Diam di tempat!" teriak Ino. "Jangan bergerak dari situ, oke?"

"Permainan macam apa ini?" keluh suara tersebut. Ino sadar kalau suara itu datang dari balik tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tunggu sampai aku bilang kau boleh bergerak baru kau boleh bergerak, mengerti? Kalau tidak aku akan berteriak!" Dengan buru-buru Ino mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya sampai berbunyi keras.

"Merepotkan... aku harus ke belakang nih, memangnya kau sedang apa? Dan yang lebih penting, kau itu siapa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Tunggu sampai aku selesai!" Ino pun segera melepas rok dan baju seragamnya serta menggantinya dengan seragam anak laki-laki. Wig pirangnya benar-benar tertata rapi di kepalanya, begitu juga seragamnya,plus dasi yang diikatkan seperti pita di lehernya. "Nah, kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Orang itu yang ternyata Shikamaru muncul dari balik tembok. Ia kaget menemukan seorang anak... laki-laki? Ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, atau ia yang kurang tanggap pada teman-temannya? Yang jelas anak itu aneh, terlalu 'rapi' untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki ditambah dasi pita yang terikat di lehernya, apa-apaan itu? Seharusnya dasi itu diikat simpul mati saja, atau kalau tidak perlu tidak usah dipakai.

Ino pandai berdandan, jadi jangan salah kalau wig pirangnya yang bergelombang tampak elegan. Dia jadi mirip 'barbie' laki-laki.

"Kau siapa ya?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru. Gadis itu tampak sangat tenang, tak ada rasa gugup sama sekali akan ketahuan penyamarannya.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bukannya sombong atau apa tapi seharusnya semua anak di sekolah ini kan mengenalnya, sebagai siswa terjenius. Tapi yang ini satu ini aneh. "Aku Shikamaru. Kau?"

"Aku I..." ucapan Ino terpotong di tengah-tengah. Ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan nama palsu untuknya.

"I? Hanya itu?"

Ino menggeram dalam hati. Pemuda ini pintar membuat bingung rupanya.

"N-namaku Ichiba!" teriak Ino lantang. Ichiba? Nama macam apa itu?

"Ichiba? Namamu feminin sekali, seperti penampilanmu." Shikamaru memperhatikan Ino dari atas sampai bawah. Dan ia sadar kalau pipi anak itu berwarna kemerahan. Sempat Shikamaru berpikir kalau itu blush on, tapi ia menyangkalnya. Siapa tahu pipi anak itu memang dari sananya berwarna kemerahan. Padahal Ino memang selalu memakai blush on tipis. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma dari belakang."

"Mau apa ke belakang?"

"Kau sendiri mau apa ke belakang?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu yang tadi juga bukan urusanmu!" tukas Ino seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan teman barunya. "Kau kelas berapa, Ichiba? Aku tidak pernah atau mungkin lupa melihatmu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu..."

"Ck, mendokusai. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas." Shikamaru hendak pergi ketika tiba-tiba Ino menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ino kelihatan memelas.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku mau kembali ke kelas," jawab Shikamaru apa adanya." Lebih baik kau juga kembali sebelum masuk."

"A-aku harus ke ruang kepsek sekarang! Kau mau mengantarku, kan?" pinta Ino dengan amat memelas.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu tampak kaget, "Hah, mau apa kau ke sana? Bukannya kepsek sdang pergi? Yang ada juga paling Naruto..."

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku mau bertemu Naturo!"

"Naruto," ulang Shikamaru. Ia baru sadar kalau anak ini benar-benar merepotkan. "Baiklah, tapi hentikan rayuanmu itu."

Ino sumringah, ia langsung memeluk lengan Shikamaru. "Terimakasih ya, Shika!" Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dirasakan wajahnya memanas.

'Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi denganku? Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa sangat konyol! Tidak, aku masih normal! Jangan biarkan aku menyimpang ke jalan kesesatan yang merepotkan!'

"Shika, ayo pergi!" Ino menyadarkan Shikamaru dari lamunannya.

"Iya."

.

.

Mungkin yang paling hati-hati dalam mengerjakan tugas ini adalah Princess Hyuuga, alias Hinata. Ia baru sadar kalau sepupunya, Neji, juga bersekolah di sini. Karena itu ia sangat hati-hati siapa tahu tiba-tiba Neji memergokinya.

Dan untungnya sejauh ini belum ada yang memergokinya.

"Dari sini aku harus belok ke kiri," bisik Hinata. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang di dekatnya. Setelah benar-benar yakin, ia langsung menelusuri koridor ke arah kiri.

"Berikutnya ke kanan..." Hinata hampir membeku di tempat. Cepat-cepat ia merapat ke arah tembok, berlindung supaya tidak ada yang melihatnya karena ternyata yang ia tuju adalah kamar ganti. 'K-kenapa ruang ganti?'

Terdengar ramai suara anak laki-laki dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia berada tepat di belakang ruang ganti tersebut.

"A-aku harus ke mana sekarang?" tanya Hinata gugup pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya sebuah pintu yang agak terbuka. "A-aku akan bersembunyi di sini sampai semuanya kembali ke kelas."

Hinata pun masuk tanpa berpikir ruangan macam apa yang dimasukinya. Tidak ada apa-apa, gelap, pengap, dan sepertinya sempit.

Tangan mungil Hinata meraba-raba tembok, mencari sakelar lampu. Dan ketika ditemukan, langsung saja ia tekan sampai ruangan gelap itu berubah jadi terang.

Namun ada hal lain yang dilihat Hinata. Ia melihat seorang cowok berambut gelap persis di depan matanya sedang mengancing kemejanya. Keduanya bertatapan kaget.

"Kya-hmpphh...!" Serta merta cowok yang ternyata Sasuke itu langsung membekap mulut Hinata supaya suaranya tidak menghebohkan seisi sekolah. Jujur, ia sangat kaget kenapa ada anak perempuan di sini.

Hinata juga shock. Kenapa ada anak laki-laki sendirian di tempat seperti ini?

"Sst..." Sasuke menyuruhnya tenang. Hinata mengangguk lemas. Setelah itu Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya. "Maaf."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Pipinya memerah karena malu. "A-aku yang harus meminta maaf..." Hinata membungkukan badannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa ada anak perempuan di sini? Kau ini... dari sekolah sebelah, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat baju seragam Hinata. Hinata terdiam, tentu saja ia tidak sempat mengganti baju seragamnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar bingung. Sudah tertangkap basah begini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Hinata masih tidak mau bicara, sementara Sasuke malah semakin penasaran. Ia sendiri sepertinya agak terpesona dengan gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku, aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun."

Mata lavender gadis itu menangkap mata Sasuke. 'Apa dia bisa dipercaya?'

Sasuke tahu kalau menangkap perhatian gadis ini sepertinya tidak akan mudah. "Oh ya, namamu siapa? Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"N-namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata balas menyalami Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah, karena gadis itu memang mudah sekali tersipu kalau berdekatan dengan cowok.

Sasuke terperanjat. "Hyuuga? Kau siapanya Neji?"

"A-aku sepupunya. Tapi tolong jangan beritahu tentang aku pada siapapun, terutama Neji!" pinta Hinata.

Memang tidak ada niat bagi Sasuke untuk menyebarluaskan penemuannya ini pada orang lain. Ia menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun dan mungkin aku akan mau membantumu kalau kau mau menceritakan apa yang kau lakukan di sini kepadaku. Tenang saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang besar mulut."

Akhirnya Hinata menyetujui. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka menggosip, kelihatan dari tampangnya.

'Mudah-mudahan Sakura tidak marah padaku...'

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang kepala sekolah...

"Sial, di mana amplop cokelat itu disimpan?" seru Sakura kesal sambil mengacak-acak meja kepala sekolah. Sepertinya ia yang paling berhasil menyusup ke dalam ruang kepsek dengan sukses tanpa diketahui siapapun. Tentu saja, karena ia masuk lewat atas.

Sudah hampir 2 jam ia mencari amplop itu di dalam ruangan ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Padahal tadi ia sempat mendengar kalau anak yang menemukan amplop itu menaruhnya di ruang kepsek. Tapi mana? Amplop itu tidak kelihatan di manapun di dalam ruangan ini.

"Apa amplop itu dimasukkan ke salah satu lemari ini ya?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang lemari super besar dengan banyak pintu di hadapannya. "Akan menghabiskan waktu satu tahun mencarinya."

Sebelum Sakura sempat berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kunci diputar dan sepertinya pintu akan dibuka dari luar.

Sakura gelagapan, ia bingung akan bersembunyi di mana. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia langsung sembunyi di bawah meja kepsek yang gelap dan sempit sambil menjaga mulutnya tetap diam. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah kaki masuk, bunyi berdebam pintu yang ditutup, dan kemudian dikunci dari dalam. Sakura bisa melihat kaki orang itu mengarah padanya!

'Aaaahhh... Siapa orang itu?' jerit Sakura dalam hati. Ia mencari-cari tasnya, di mana semua benda penyamarannya ada. Tapi sial dan sayangnya, tas itu tertinggal di langit-langit ketika ia turun ke dalam ruangan kepsek tersebut. 'Bodoh! Aku memang bodoh!'

Jantung Sakura berdebar makin kencang ketika sepasang kaki itu berhenti di hadapannya, tepatnya di hadapan meja. Lalu orang itu duduk di kursi kepsek. Untungnya ia tidak melongok ke bawah meja, di mana Sakura sedang senam jantung. Ia terus berdoa, berharap tidak ketahuan.

Siapa lagi orang yang sedang duduk itu kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki, ketua OSIS KG Putra. Ia bosan sekali dan berniat akan menyepi di ruangan 'sementara'nya.

"Bagus, aku jadi kepala sekolah selama 3 hari..." ucapnya tanpa semangat. "Mungkin aku akan meniadakan ulangan atau ujian." Naruto berbicara sendiri. Kemudian ia bangkit secara tiba-tiba dari duduknya, membuat Sakura kaget.

"Kenapa ruangan ini jadi berantakan sekali seperti ini? Apa ada yang mengacak-acaknya barusan?" tebak Naruto asal. Padahal tebakannya kali ini sangat tepat.

Sakura nyaris tidak berani bernafas. Ia bertemu orang yang salah, orang yang bisa sangat membahayakan dirinya. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk lari? Kelihatannya ini sangat mustahil! Pintu dikunci, yang ada hanyalah jendela. Turun dari sana pun kalau tak ada tali tidak bisa, terlalu berbahaya.

Masih dengan ogah-ogahan, Naruto pun pasra memberesi kertas dan dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja. Tanpa diduga matanya melihat ke arah sesuatu yang aneh. Benda panjang mirip tongkat? Warnanya putih. Dan... memakai sepatu.

Sebuah kaki!

"HAH?" Naruto terperanjat. Kaki itu bergerak pelan. 'Heh, apa itu benar-benar kaki?' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Ia melihat sebuah kaki menyembul dari kolong meja di mana Sakura bersembunyi. Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau salah satu kakinya menyembul dan terlihat dari luar. 'Kami-sama, semoga itu manusia...' harap Naruto takut-takut sambil mencoba melirik ke bawah meja. Ia menahan nafas dan dengan susah payah menelan ludah.

Sakura merasa kepanasan di sana. Ia menggerakkan badannya supaya tidak pegal, membuat kakinya yang tersembul ikut bergerak.

"Eh...?" Naruto nyaris berteriak kaget ketika kaki itu bergerak, tapi tidak jadi.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menutup kembali kedua mulutnya supaya tidak bersuara. Entah kenapa sedari tadi suasananya jadi terasa hening, suram, dan mengganjal.

Naruto semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada di bawah meja. Ia berjongkok dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang sudah membuatnya sampai penasaran setengah mati.

Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak seketika saat ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang berjongkok di hadapannya, dan pandangannya tepat mengarah padanya. Keringat dingin muncul dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Sementara itu Naruto masuh terdiam. Anak laki-laki itu kaget, tidak bereaksi apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri, membuktikan kalau yang dilihatnya bukan mimpi semata. Setelah yakin kalau ini memang bukan mimpi, baru kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah seringai yang kontan menghiasi wajahnya, seperti seekor harimau kelaparan yang tengah menemukan seekor kijang kecil yang terpojok.

Naruto pun berkata dengan tenang sambil memasang pose sok cool.

"Hei, kau salah ambil tempat ya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya. Pasti! Tanpa menunjukkan rasa was-wasnya, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya itu dengan santai.

"Err... aku tersasar." Sakura menjawab pendek sambil merapat ke sisi meja.

Naruto tertawa. "Ke ruangan yang terkunci ini? Hebat!" Kemudian ia menatap gadis itu lagi. Cantik. Pertama kali ia terpesona oleh seorang gadis. "Aku tahu, kau mata-mata?"

Alis mata Sakura naik ke atas. "Bukan. Aku bukan mata-mata dan itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hei, aku kepala sekolah di sini. Paling tidak selama 3 hari. Jadi sebelum aku menindakmu lebih lanjut, sebaiknya kau jelaskan padaku baik-baik apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini," tantang Naruto. Mungkin wajah pemuda itu memang kelihatan innocent, tapi dalamnya siapa yang tahu?

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak, seperti ada sesuatu berjalan di kakinya. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang dan fokus pada orang di depannya.

"Dengar ya, sudah kubilang- aku..." Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa tergelitik. "Kau sebaiknya-" Sakura melihat ke arah kakinya. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya langsung berubah drastis.

Ketakutan satu-satunya muncul... karena melihat seekor kecoa, binatang dan musuh yang sangat ditakutinya. Binatang menjijikan yang pantasnya berada di tong sampah itu tengah menggerayangi kaki mulusnya.

"GYAAAAA... KECOA...!" Sakura refleks menampar kecoa tersebut sampai terpelanting jauh entah ke mana. Tapi meskipun sudah menghilang, gadis itu seperti masih merasakan ada gerayangan. Ia menendang kakinya dan melompat menghindar. Sayangnya ia malah menjatuhi Naruto yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sakura.

GUBRAK!

Kedua anak itu jatuh bertindihan. Sakura menindih Naruto yang malang.

"Aduh..." rintih Naruto pelan yang kepalanya membentur lantai yang dingin dan keras. Sakura masih tidak bergerak, geli karena masih membayangkan sang kecoa. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu lantas memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan kencang dan memutar balikkan posisi mereka.

"Ah." Wajah Sakura langsung memerah ketika tahu kalau sekarang ia yang berada di bawah. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau yang mulai duluan."

"Itu kecelakaan! Tidak sengaja!" geram Sakura.

Naruto merendahkan kepalanya, kemudian berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Mungkin kau harus menceritakannya padaku, atau kau akan menyesal sudah menolaknya. Aku tahu hukuman yang cocok untukmu." Suara Naruto menggelitik di telinga Sakura.

Pipi Sakura semakin memerah, lebih merah dari warna rambutnya sekarang. Gadis itu berusaha berpikir keras. Ia tidak boleh sampai terbawa suasana.

'Sial, aku terjebak di ruangan ini bersama seorang anak laki-laki mesum! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menceritakan semuanya? Atau haruskan ku korbankan diriku demi sekolahku tercinta...?' Tiba-tiba senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Sakura. Matanya berbinar. Ia balas tersenyum pada Naruto seolah menyetujui tantangan darinya. 'Ah, aku tahu. Aku tahu cara mengecoh harimau ini!'

TBC

Naru-chan napsu banget sih... Hey, ini nggak akan jadi lemon, you pervert! XD

Paling juga semi-semian M, semiii banget, M-nya tipiiiis banget, saking tipisnya sampe gak kelihatan :P

Makasih udah baca, aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa memuaskan kalian semua, tapi semoga aja bisa terhibur.

With love,

DanDless.


	3. Chapter 3

A Naruto Story by DanDless feat Tisa's Flower

Original Naruto Story by Masashi Kishimoto

NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SasuHina

Rating T / T+ (later) romance, little humor, adventure (?), high school fic, AU, OOC

Special thanks for reviewers:

07Shuu, Kuzuku, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Putri Luna, ichigo, Michael inoe the UZ, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Ultach Fussy Chan, Neihl Kaifa Arafael, lady shinta, Hyuuchiha Prinka, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Tisa's Flower, Yuki Tsukushi, Gazz, Mayu Rockbell, Fidy discrimination, Shaniechan (double thanks), Amamia, NaruSakuLuna, nagisa naginata, NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki, Kiyosuke, .Phantom (double thanks), Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto, Lollytha-chan, Nara Aiko, MarMoet Hime Chan, Airi-zela.

...

Wow, aku... aku... aku benar-benar speechless (-ini dandless yg ngomong-) makasih banyak, guys! Aku cinta kalian X*

.

.

Target and Strategy

Chapter 3

Sebentuk senyum... ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seringaian melekat jelas di wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak bicara dan hanya mengandalkan seringainya. Mata azurenya masih menatap sepasang mata hazel di depannya, atau lebih tepat di bawahnya. Kedua tangan si pemuda menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan sang gadis di kedua sisinya, mengekang pemberontakan darinya.

Siapa yang lupa dengan scene di tempat ini sebelumnya? Mungkin agak mirip seperti cerita 'Kijang yang Terpojok'. Yah, begitulah.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dariku?" Permintaan manis dengan aksen dan raut yang dibuat-buat itu sengaja Sakura keluarkan. Situasi seperti ini terlalu membuatnya gugup dan cemas, meski sepertinya tidak terlalu terlihat dari gadis tersebut.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Uh-uh, aku tidak mengizinkanmu."

Sementara itu sang gadis berambut pink memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia sadar caranya meminta sangat payah. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan hanya ini. Sakura gantian mengeluarkan seringainya. Ia akan menunjukkan pada macan di hadapannya ini kalau ia bukanlah kijang sesungguhnya.

Ia adalah... singa. Tak percaya?

DUAKKK!

Dengan satu tendangan, Sakura berhasil menyingkirkan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya hingga pemuda itu terjerembab ke belakang. Sungguh kasihan, kepalanya membentur lantai... lagi. Dengan cepat Sakura bangkit dan merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Uh, kau cewek tapi tenagamu kuat begitu!" seru Naruto seraya berdiri setelah puas merintih kesakitan setelah ditendang Sakura.

"Siapa suruh kau main-main denganku, hah?" tantang Sakura. Kini ia yang lebih bisa menyeringai. Ia tidak takut akan orang itu ataupun orang lain. Gadis itu sudah membangkitkan kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Yang ditatap hanya mendesah pelan sambil berusaha mendekati gadis tersebut. "Jangan main kekerasan denganku, aku tidak suka menyakiti anak perempuan."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur tiap kali Naruto melangkahkan kakinya maju tepat ke arahnya. Sampai akhirnya punggung Sakura menabrak tembok. Naruto tersenyum licik.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, Namikaze. Kau tahu aku bisa berubah jadi amat berbahaya kalau aku mau," tukas Sakura tajam sembari melihat ke arah badge nama yang terpasang di seragam Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam sambil berdiri beberapa meter dari sang gadis.

"Oke, oke... aku hanya ingin tahu apa tujuanmu menyelinap ke sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik. "Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, kau dalam masalah besar." Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tombol security di tembok. Ia bisa memanggil petugas keamanan kapan saja.

'Sial!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Ia merasa terpojok tanpa celah sedikitpun. Melawan pun percuma, pasti setelah itu anak laki-laki di depannya itu akan memanggil petugas keamanan untuk menangkapnya. Setelah itu namanya akan tercemar ke seluruh sekolah, kemudian ke seluruh Konoha dan kemudian ke seluruh Negara Api. Ia akan terkenal sebagai cewek penyusup. Teman-temannya, guru-gurunya, keluarganya, dan bahkan tetangga-tetangganya pasti akan marah sekali padanya.

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kemudian air matanya turut tetes demi tetes. Gadis itu jatuh berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Seketika itu juga Naruto tersentak kaget.

"A-aku... hiks... aku... hiks..." Sakura mulai berbicara tidak jelas sambil terisak-isak.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung panik, soalnya pemuda itu paling tidak tega melihat cewek menangis. "E-eh... kau kenapa?"

'Bagus...' batin Sakura. Mungkin sekarang seringainya sudah selebar lapangan bola. Gampang juga ternyata menipu orang yang sok cool dan berkuasa plus berwibawa itu. Tampangnya saja yang smart, tapi nyatanya bodoh di dalam.

"Kau tidak tahu untuk apa alasanku bersembunyi di sini!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan air mata-buaya-nya, lalu membentak Naruto yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Um... memang?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk kakekku! Aku sudah bersembunyi di sini selama 10 jam untuk membuat kejutan untuknya dan kau malah merusak semuanya!" Sakura terlihat sangat putus aja. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Terdengar jelas nada-nada kekecewaan dalam tangisannya. "Aku tak menyangka kejutan ulang tahun ke-89 tahun kakekku harus berakhir seperti ini... hiks,"

"Hah? Kau cucunya kakek mesum? Rasanya aku kurang percaya. Masa dia sudah berumur 89 tahun? Tua sekali..." gumam Naruto.

Sakura tahu pikiran tentang usia 89 tahun Jiraiya itu hanyalah karangan bebasnya belaka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya dua angka itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Kau mau menghina kakekku?" tukas Sakura marah sambil berdiri kembali, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto. "Kau murid yang kurang ajar, akan kuadukan pada kakek!"

Semuanya ini adalah kebohongan yang indah, paling tidak itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura setelah melihat raut wajah Naruto yang pelan-pelan terlihat semakin gugup dan menyiratkan suatu kecemasan. Sebenarnya Naruto juga sudah sering dihukum oleh Jiraiya cuma gara-gara hal yang kecil. Ia tidak ingin reputasinya hancur cuma gara-gara melawan cucu (?) sang kepala sekolah yang beringas ini. Tapi dibalik itu, sebenarnya ada perasaan lain yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau cantik deh, err..." Naruto mulai basa-basi. Sejak melihat gadis itu ia merasa menyukainya. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Jangan coba-coba merayuku!" gertak gadis berambut pink itu. Tapi sedikit banyak hatinya berbunga-bunga karena dibilang cantik. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, supaya wajahnya yang sedikit merona tidak ketahuan oleh si anak laki-laki. Dan tepat saat itu dilihatnya sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

Amplop itu!

.

.

Kedua anak itu berjalan dalam diam. Yang seorang melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana panjangnya. Tampak di belakang, Tenten -yang sedang menyamar jadi Yuki- memasang raut wajah yang bisa dibilang terlihat kesal. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Seharusnya dari tadi ia sudah bisa menyusul Sakura di dalam ruang kepsek, tapi yang ada dia malah diajak berputar-putar di dalam gedung Konoha Gakuen putra oleh pemuda yang bernama Neji tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Neji berhenti di depan laboratorium kimia. "Ini laboratorium kimia. Mungkin kau suka bereksperimen?" tanyanya.

Tenten hanya berkespresi datar. "Kadang-kadang aku meledakkan beberapa bahan kimia," jawab gadis itu cuek. "Hei, hei... bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mengantarkanku ke ruang kepala sekolah?"

Neji hanya menatapnya sekilas. "Sebenarnya aku agak curiga, tapi ya sudah. Sini."

"Apanya?" tanya Tenteng bingung. Neji hanya tersenyum sembari menggenggam tangannya, membuat Tenten sedikit bergetar. 'Aku bergetar? Kenapa bisa? Lagipula kenapa dia menggenggam tanganku seperti ini? Apa dia tahu aku sebenarnya perempuan? Atau... dia ini...'

"Hei Yuki, jangan salah paham, ya?" ucap Neji cepat. "Aku ini normal, tahu. Hanya saja cara berjalanmu yang mirip kura-kura itu membuatku ingin segera menarikmu."

Desahan kecil keluar dari lubang hidung Tenten. Syukurlah, paling tidak penyamarannya belum ketahuan sejauh ini.

Mereka berjalan kembali dalam diam. Sepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya para siswa memandangi Tenten dengan pandangan aneh. Tentu saja, belum ada yang pernah melihat gadis itu di sekolah ini sebelumnya, dan mental gadis itu agak terganggu karenanya. Siapa tahu ada yang mengetahui kedoknya?

Setelah berjalan berlangkah-langkah penuh ketegangan dan jari-jemari yang bertautan antara Tenten dan Neji mulai membasah akibat keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori telapak tangan gadis tomboy tersebut, tepat di hadapan mereka terdapat sebuah pintu besar yang tertutup rapat.

"Ruang kepsek?" tanya Tenten berusaha terdengar santai di telinga Neji, tidak memperlihatkan kegugupannya.

"Lihat saja ke atas," titah Neji. Tenten pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke papan nama yang tergantung di atas pintu yang mana di sana jelas sekali tertulis 'R. Kepala Sekolah'.

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir merah Tenten. Rasanya ia ingin melompat sekarang juga saking senangnya bisa menemukan ruang kepala sekolah di dalam sekolah yang mirip labirin ini.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Yuki?" tanya Neji bingung melihat Tenten yang tiba-tiba sumringah. Ditanya seperti itu membuat Tenten langsung berubah menjadi imej laki-lakinya lagi.

"Siapa yang senyum-senyum?" bantah Tenten. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk menemui Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggunya. Tenten mencoba meraih gagang pintu tersebut...

Tapi tangannya keburu diraih oleh tangan seseorang.

"Eh?" Tenten menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menangkap tangannya. Ia melihat seorang bapak-bapak dengan rambut hitam berbentuk helm yang melekat di kepalanya. Ia memandang Tenten dengan tajam. 'Gawat! Jangan-jangan orang ini tahu identitasku yang sebenarnya...?'

"Kenapa kau bolos dari pelajaranku, Youichi?" tanya orang itu tajam. Youichi? Tenten terdiam sebentar sebelum sadar kalau orang itu mengiranya sebagai Youichi. Sementara itu Neji diam saja di tempatnya, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"A-aku bukan Youichi," protes Tenten lemah.

"Jangan pura-pura amnesia, Youichi. Kau tahu sebentar lagi ada perlombaan lari, kan? Sekarang kau harus latihan bersama Mighty Guy ini!" Orang itu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga sebelum kemudian tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang berkilau. "Ayo Youichi, tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu!"

"Aku bukan Yo-," dalam sedetik kemudian Tenten sudah ditarik oleh bapak-bapak bernama Guy tersebut sepertinya menuju ke gym.

"Neji... tolong!" Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Neji sebelum melihat Tenten ditarik dengan kekuatan penuh oleh Guy. Pemuda itu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kapan guru itu pensiun, sih? Mottonya sih semangat masa muda, tapi ingatannya sudah kempes. Ini harus dibicarakan dengan kepala sekolah." Kemudian Neji melangkahkan kaki ke arah gym menyusul keduanya.

"Aku bukan Youichi!" teriak Tenten, menggema di dalam gym. Guy menutup kedua telinganya tapi tetap memasang pose cool. Tak lama kemudian Neji datang bersama seorang anak yang berparas mirip Tenten. Bahkan... keduanya nyaris mirip. Hanya warna iris mata keduanya saja yang membedakannya.

"Ini baru Youichi..." ucap Neji pelan ke arah guru olahraganya. Guy memperhatikan kedua anak itu lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya tertawa, menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

"Oh, kalian benar-benar mirip jadinya aku salah paham. Maklumlah, aku terlalu bersemangat dengan latihan ini! Ya sudah, ayo Youichi kita berlatih!" Anak bernama Youichi terlihat shock saat Guy menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari mengelilingi gym.

Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sekolah ini terlalu aneh baginya. Ia hendak berbalik menuju pintu keluar saat tiba-tiba saja pergelangan kaki kananya terkilir. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh..." rintihnya. Neji yang melihat itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Ia melihat Tenten tengah memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

Gadis itu merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di sana. "Hanya terkilir,"

"Hanya itu? Berdiri cepat," titah Neji. Tenten berdiri dengan dibantu kedua tangannya, namun kakinya benar-benar tidak mau dipaksa menopang tubuhnya. Ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi sebelum itu semua terjadi Neji sudah menopang tubuhnya. Ia melingkarkan tangan kanan Tenten ke lehernya dan tangan kirinya melingkar ke pinggang gadis itu. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Tenten berdiri. Perasaan aneh ini begitu saja muncul tanpa terduga. Ia menoleh ke arah Neji dan tahu-tahu wajahnya memerah saat dilihatnya wajah Neji begitu dekat dengannya.

"Hei Yuki, jangan memandangiku seperti itu terus. Mau kuantar ke UKS atau ke mana?" Pertanyaan Neji sukses membuyarkan lamunan Tenten. Gadis itu gelagapan.

"A-anu, kembali ke tujuan utama kita saja," ucapnya pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Malu.

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx itu sejenak diam dalam pikirannya. Dipikirnya gadis itu sedang bercanda, tapi wajahnya terlalu innocent untuk disalahkan. Sekali lagi kedua bola matanya menatap dalam ke arah bola mata lavender milik sang gadis berambut indigo yang masih terduduk di atas lantai.

"Kau..."

Hinata menelan ludah secara perlahan. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke secara langsung. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke ikut terduduk di lantai dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi Hinata. Keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Hinata," ucap Sasuke pelan sambil mengelus perlahan rambut panjang Hinata yang panjang. Sebelumnya mereka sempat memberitahukan nama masing-masing. "Kau memang gadis yang terlalu polos."

Gadis itu diam-diam menarik nafas lega, dan diam-diam pula bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis yang baginya penuh dengan makna.

"A-aku tidak akan memaafkan ulah teman-teman baruku yang su-sudah menjebakku di sekolah ini. A-aku memang masih baru di Konoha Gakuen putri d-dan mereka sengaja menjebakku dengan menunjukkan tempat ini adalah se-sekolahku... aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ku-kupikir memang ini, ta-tapi ini ternyata sekolah khusus anak laki-laki. A-aku... malu," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam, berusaha terlihat sesedih mungkin. "A-a-aku ti-tidak mungkin berani keluar dari t-tempat ini..."

Sasuke dapat melihat kalau sekarang Hinata sedang berusaha menahan airmatanya yang hampir keluar. Tapi mungkin, sedikit banyak ia bisa membantu. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata.

"Jadi teman-teman barumu itu mengganggumu? Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini," ucapnya penuh kesungguhan. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

"B-benarkah?" tanya gadis beriris lavender itu memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum kecil. "Te-terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!" Dengan refleks Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke, membuat pipinya sekaligus pipi cowok itu praktis memerah. Tak berapa lama gadis itu lalu melepaskan genggamannya. Ia malu berat.

Di sisi lain Sasuke hanya garuk-garuk kepala seperti orang bodoh, meskipun sengaja menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang jelas-jelas tercetak di pipinya yang merona. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Hinata. "Ayo berdiri, aku tahu jalan pintas yang akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah sebelah."

Hinata mengangguk sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan kemudian bangkit berdiri. 'Tapi tunggu dulu, sejak kapan ada jalan pintas antara Konoha Gakuen putra dengan Konoha Gakuen putri?' batin Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum. "Ti-tidak ada, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap jam hitam di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu pelan sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada orang yang sedang berada di sekitar sana. Setelah itu ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata untuk menyuruh gadis itu mendekat. Dengan patuh Hinata mengikuti instruksinya dan mengikuti dengan diam ke mana Sasuke melangkah.

Kedua anak itu masuk ke ruang ganti yang sekarang sudah kosong. Sasuke berjalan ke pojok kanan ruangan di mana terdapat sebuah pintu dari besi yang besar. Di pintu tersebut terpasang sebuah tanda peringatan bahaya. Hinata memegang erat lengan Sasuke saat ia berniat untuk membukanya.

"Ja-jangan, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak lihat tanda itu?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Tidak, ia tidak khawatir dengan Sasuke, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata." Sasuke lantas membuka pintu tersebut lebar dan tampaklah tangga kayu yang arahnya menuju ke bawah. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menuruni tangga itu selangkah demi selangkah. "Ayo turunlah..."

Meskipun ragu-ragu dan agak takut, Hinata tetap mengikuti anak cowok berparas emo itu pergi. Tangannya berpegangan pada rambut mirip pantat ayam itu, sedikit bergetar. Sementara Sasuke yang merasakan getaran-getaran aneh di rambutnya nyatanya tidak begitu memperdulikan.

Ruangan itu benar-benar gelap, rasa-rasanya mirip dengan ruang bawah tanah. Dan akhirnya keduanya telah sampai di dasar ruangan yang dingin dan gelap.

"S-Sasuke-kun, aku t-tidak bisa melihatmu," gumam Hinata sedikit takut meskipun tangannya masih mencengkeram erat rambut Sasuke. Seketika ruangan berubah menjadi terang saat cahaya putih muncul dari jam tangan milik si pemuda emo. Ia punya jam tangan serbaguna. Ia berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Kalau kau takut, peluk aku," ucapnya dengan mimik dingin. Sensasi yang dirasakan sang gadis adalah campur aduk antara takut, cemas, malu dan juga geli... entahlah.

Pipi sang Hyuuga memanas. "A-a-aku butuh k-kembali ke se-sekolahku. Sekarang!" Hinata berteriak tegas karena tidak ingin dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Namun hal itu malah membuat Sasuke geli karena Hinata mengatakannya dengan gugup plus wajah merah merona.

Tawa renyah memenuhi ruangan tersebut, menggema nyaring, memekakan sepasang telinga si gadis yang ada di sana.

"Ayolah, sudah kubilang aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali. Tidak apa-apa, tempat ini aman." Dengan terus berjalan berdekatan, Sasuke memimpin jalan. Sejak tadi tidak henti-hentinya Hinata menatap sekeliling ruangan yang modelnya seperti labirin yang hanya berisi tembok-tembok tersebut. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah percabangan tiga.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kelihatan ragu-ragu hendak melangkah ke mana selanjutnya.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" tanya Hinata was-was. Sasuke menalan ludah. Ia tidak ingat lagi jalan ini semenjak beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi karena ia tidak ingin terlihat pelupa di depan Hinata, ia pun memilih jalan ke arah kanan dengan memasang imejnya yang 'stay cool'.

"Tenang saja, kita akan sampai sebentar lagi," ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang masih cemas. Padahal sendirinya yang harusnya perlu dicemaskan.

"Glek..."

'Mudah-mudahan aku memilih jalan yang benar. Tolong selamatkanlah kami, Kami-sama...'

Jalan yang dipilih Sasuke ternyata begitu gelap, licin, dan sepertinya penuh dengan makhluk hidup lain. Tadi saja Sasuke sempat ditabrak oleh kelelawar dan kakinya sempat menginjak tikus. Rasa-rasanya lorong itu seperti tak berujung saja. Dari tadi yang kedua anak itu lakukan hanyalah berputar-putar tanpa hasil. Sasuke mulai takut.

"K-kau yakin kan kalau i-ini jalan yang benar, S-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi optimis mulai kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Mungkin sudah setengah jam mereka menelusuri lorong itu tanpa hasil. Jantung kedua anak itu sudah nyaris meledak menahan ketegangan.

Namun akhirnya keberuntungan berpihak pada mereka. Di kejauhan nampak celah-celah kecil yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Senyum pun kembali tumbuh di kedua belahan bibir Sasuke. Rasa optimisnya muncul kembali. "Kita sudah hampir sampai."

Hinata turut bernafas lega, akhirnya perjalanan menegangkan mereka tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia. Ia mengikuti Sasuke dan menahan nafas saat Sasuke membuka benda di hadapan mereka yang ternyata adalah sebuah pintu.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar melalui pintu tersebut dan kemudian membantu Hinata mengeluarkan dirinya. Ternyata belum cukup sampai di situ. Masih ada sebuah pintu lagi di depan mereka. Dan Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata untuk membukanya. "Silakan, Tuan Putri..."

Dengan pipi yang merah dan memanas, Hinata perlahan membuka pintu tersebut dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar. Hinata memandangi pintu di mana mereka keluar tadi, ternyata berasal dari sebuah lemari. Lemari itu berhubungan dengan lorong bawah tanah tadi. Ia menunggu sampai Sasuke sudah keluar dari sana. Keduanya memandangi sebuah ruangan di mana mereka berdua berada. Sebuah ruangan yang luas dan jendela-jendela yang besar, membuat ruangan ini terasa lebih terang.

"Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan ruangan ini..." gumam Sasuke. Namun keterkejutannya tidak sampai di situ karena saat mereka berdua berbalik, dua pasang mata lain memandang ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto?"

Yang lebih kaget adalah saat kedua pasang mata milik sang gadis saling bertemu pandang.

"Hinata?"

"Sa-Sakura...?"

.

.

"Imut."

"Manis."

"Cantik...?"

Kuping Ino tegak berdiri saat dirinya merasa jadi bahan pembicaraan cowok-cowok di sekitarnya. Hatinya yang berbunga-bunga kuncup, sekarang mulai bermekaran. Mungkin saja sekarang dalam dunia khayal, jiwanya sudah terbang ke langit ketujuh. Namun sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat sang jiwa tertarik kembali dengan paksa ke raganya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, orang-orang itu memang konyol."

"Hah?" Ino terbangun dari lamunannya. Benar juga, sekarang ia sedang menyamar menjadi seorang cowok yang harusnya bersikap macho dan maskulin. Tapi sejauh ini yang dilakukannya malah bersikap layaknya cowok feminin.

Shikamaru, cowok berambut nanas itu setia menemaninya sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah nanti. Padahal dia rasa harusnya sudah sedari tadi mereka sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, tapi Ino 'Ichiba' berkali-kali minta ke kamar mandi dengan alasan ingin membenahi penampilannya. 'Ck, padahal cowok.'

Dan itu terjadi setiap menit.

"Shika, tunggu!" Ino menarik seragam Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu mendekat.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru dengan raut wajah bosannya seperti biasa.

"Aku mau pipis..." ujar Ino sambil merapatkan kedua kakinya, menahan rasa ingin buang air kecil.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Bukannya sedari tadi kau sudah berkali-kali masuk ke kamar mandi? Memangnya selama ini kau ke sana untuk apa? Apa kau tidak sadar, sebagai laki-laki kau ini lebih merepotkan daripada ibuku, tahu!" sungut si cowok jenius kesal.

Ino langsung merengut. "Katanya kita teman, tapi kenapa kau begitu padaku? Lagipula aku sudah mempercayaimu, tapi apa balasanmu untukku? Kau bilang aku ini gadis- eh maksudnya cowok yang merepotkan untukmu. Memangnya aku ini seburuk itu?" sentak Ino sambil berkaca-kaca.

'Oh, God...' Shikamaru menampar mukanya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Baru kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia berhasil menemukan cowok paling aneh sedunia yang suka dandan, sangat rapi, feminin, manja, dan cengeng. Ia harusnya bisa mendidik anak ini untuk jadi lebih jantan!

"Bilang saja kau benci padaku, tidak usah kau sembunyikan juga aku sudah tahu. Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kau memang begitu tidak menyukaiku. Aku tahu itu semua, buktinya aku minta kau menemaniku pipis saja tidak mau!" teriak Ino lantang. Suaranya membahana di seantero koridor. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi. Padahal saat itu banyak sekali siswa di sana yang memperhatikannya.

Merasa tidak ingin tertular dibilang aneh, Shikamaru segera menyeret anak itu menjauh dari keramaian. Saat itu dialah yang paling malu karena Ino meneriakkan namanya keras-keras dengan tuduhan yang sangat tidak elit.

"Sudah, diam. Aku tidak membencimu, Ichiba, dan sekarang juga kuantarkan kau ke kamar kecil," tukas Shikamaru, masih malu atas kejadian tadi.

Ino tersenyum puas. Kelihatannya cowok ini sangat membenci sesuatu yang 'merepotkan'. Mereka pun berjalan melewati koridor yang berkelok-kelok sampai menemukan sebuah kamar kecil di ujungnya.

"Sudah sana, jangan lama-lama," titah Shikamaru sambil mendorong Ino masuk ke kamar mandi. "Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Gyaa... jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini sendiri! Aku tidak akan lama kok, tenang saja." Seketika itu Ino membanting pintu kamar mandi dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam. Shikamaru menungguinya dari luar dengan sabar.

Sementara Ino berada di dalam kamar mandi, Shikamaru mulai menggunakan otaknya untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi memenuhi otaknya saat melihat Ino 'Ichiba'. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu, tapi saat ini ia sulit untuk mengingatnya kembali.

Entah kenapa hal itu berputar-putar terus dalam otaknya yang encer, namun seencer-encernya otak Shikamaru, ia masih belum bisa mengingat sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Ichiba. Dan ia harus menemukannya secepat mungkin.

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka dan kemudian Ino muncul dari dalam dengan perasaan ceria dan lega.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa bernafas dengan lega...!" seru Ino. Ia menemukan Shikamaru tengah berada di depannya sambil memperhatikan sesuatu dalam dirinya. "Eh, ada apa?"

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau benar-benar cowok, kan?"

Deg. Tiba-tiba jantung Ino berdegup lebih kencang. Pertanyaan mendadak Shikamaru membuat jantungnya nyaris copot. Ia meraba-raba kepalanya, wignya masih terpasang dengan rapi. Kemudian ia memperhatikan seragamnya. Sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa Shikamaru menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu? Apakah penyamarannya berpotensi besar ketahuan? Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Te-tentu saja aku cowok!" jawab Ino tegas. Ia yakin sekali kalau suaranya tadi itu sudah mencerminkan suara lelaki sejati. Gadis itu memuji dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu kemudian terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar cowok, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau ku buka seragam atasmu?"

Tubuh Ino membeku. Barusan yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu...

"Tidak mau! Seenaknya saja berbuat begini, ini namanya pelecehan, tau!" teriak Ino sambil menjauh dari Shikamaru. Namun apa yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh diluar dugaan. Shikamaru malah tertawa karenanya. Lalu Ino sadar dirinya telah dipermainkan.

"Hahaha! Maaf, aku hanya bercanda," ucap Shikamaru pelan sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia kini tengah melihat Ino yang wajahnya memerah karena kesal. Pemuda itu jadi tidak enak hati. "Soalnya jujur saja, kau terlalu feminin untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu harus tegas."

Ino terdiam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tertarik dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Mungkin kelihatannya ia memang pemalas, tapi ternyata jiwanya... benar-benar lelaki sejati.

"Aku suka kamu," ucap Ino tiba-tiba pada Shikamaru.

"Heeh?" Pemuda itu nampak kaget. Belum pernah ia disukai oleh seorang laki-laki, meski begitu ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengannya. Ia menyukai anak itu juga. Tidak, rasanya bukan hanya suka sebatas teman, tapi rasa suka yang melebihi itu. 'Gawat...'

Ino tersadar telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya sambil berpikir kilat untuk segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakannya dengan situasi seperti ini tadi.

"Haha, a-aku hanya bercanda!" teriak Ino kaku sambil berbalik hendak meninggalkan Shikamaru. Ia malu sekali berbicara keceplosan seperti itu. "Lebih baik sekarang kita temui Naruto saja yuk, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya!"

Shikamaru bangun dari lamunannya sesaat yang aneh dan segera menyusul Ino. "Ya sudah. Jangan ambil jalan ke kiri, ke kanan saja," ujarnya dari belakang. Dengan riang Ino melangkahkan kakinya berbelok ke kanan. Ia dan Shikamaru berpapasan dengan dua anak lainnya yang mana kemudian Shikamaru tersenyum pada salah seorang di antaranya.

"Neji, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Shikamaru. "Itu temanmu?" tunjuknya pada Tenten yang masih dibantu jalannya oleh Neji.

"Eh, kami mau ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kau sendiri bersama teman barumu, Shikamaru?" Neji balas bertanya sambil menatap Ino sekilas.

"Kami juga ingin menemui Naruto. Bagaimana kalau bareng saja?" tawar Shikamaru yang langsung disetujui oleh Neji.

Sementara itu 'Ichiba' dan 'Yuki' saling menatap satu sama lain. Cukup lama mereka bertatap-tatapan sampai akhirnya kedua gadis itu sadar. Mata mereka membulat.

'Rasanya mirip Tenten?'

'Apa cowok ini Ino?'

To Be Continued

A/N: Keknya ini chapter slow banget dan membosankan TT

But, thanks for reading =))


	4. Chapter 4

A Naruto Story by DanDless (masih DanDless) feat Tisa's Flower

Original Naruto Story by Masashi Kishimoto

NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SasuHina

Rating T/T+ (later) romance, little humor, adventure (?), high school fic, AU, OOC, typoser(?)

Special thanks for all our lovely reviewers :*

.

.

Target and Strategy

Chapter 4

"S-Sakura?"

"Hinata?"

Dua pasang mata lainnya yang mana azure dan onyx langsung menatap ke dua wanita yang sepertinya saling kenal tersebut. Mata Sakura melebar, karena Hinata datang di saat yang tidak tepat, terlebih ada orang lain yang sedang bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Siapa kau? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dengan bingung. Pemuda itu juga tidak mengerti. Sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti.

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Hinata, menyuruh gadis itu berpikir cepat di saat-saat kritis seperti ini. Si Hyuuga sudah berusaha berpikir cepat, tetapi ia sedikit panik, membuat ide-ide untuk mengelabui dua orang laki-laki di hadapannya berserakan entah di daerah mana di otaknya. Dengan terbata-bata ia mulai melakukan sandiwara dadakan.

"S-Sa-Sakura-san t-temanku," ucap Hinata gugup, sedikit keringat menghiasi daerah pelipisnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata. "Kau bilang teman-temanmu tidak menyukaimu?" Ia mendadak merasa sedikit curiga karena jawaban Hinata yang terkesan tergesa-gesa.

"D-dia beda dengan te-teman-temanku yang lainnya. S-Sakura-san baik."

Sakura menelan permen pelega tenggorokkan agar ia bisa bicara dengan lancar. Otaknya harus bisa digunakan barang sedikit. Tiba-tiba gadis itu melangkah menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah cemas yang tentu saja hanya rekayasa. "Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengangguk-angguk dengan raut wajah lega. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-san. M-mereka menjebakku agar aku tersesat dan masuk ke sekolah ini." Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Wow, sepertinya kedua anak ini patut direkrut ke dalam klub drama sekolah maupun jadi aktris dadakan.

Segera setelahnya, Sakura menarik nafas lega dan memeluk Hinata. "Syukurlah... aku tidak ingin mereka menyakitimu lagi." Mata emerald Sakura mulai melirik-lirik mencari target yang mereka harus temukan.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berpandangan sambil diam. Rasanya seperti sedang menonton sinetron membosankan dengan adegan konyol penuh air mata -buaya-. Sumpah, sepertinya kejadian itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu kenapa mereka masih menonton?

Tok, tok, tok.

"Ada apa lagi, sih?" dengus pemuda berambut cerah tersebut sambil membuka pintu dengan malas. Tampak empat makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki -kalau tidak salah- sudah menampakkan diri di sana. Naruto memicingkan mata begitu melihat dua sosok 'laki-laki' yang tidak dikenal. "Um... ada apa, teman-teman?"

Shikamaru menunjuk Ino, sementara Neji menunjuk Tenten, kedua gadis yang sedang menyamar.

"Orang ini mencarimu." Sebentar kemudian Shikamaru dan Neji berpandangan, heran.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum berbisik kepada keempat anak itu. "Aku sedang ada sedikit masalah, tapi kalian boleh masuk. Mungkin kalian bisa membantuku?"

Shikamaru dan Neji berpandangan, kemudian mereka sama-sama mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya mengikuti Naruto masuk ke ruangan, diikuti dua makhluk asing yang dari tadi tidak banyak berbicara. Ya, semenjak Ino dan Tenten bertemu muka. Setelah mereka semua masuk, dengan sigap Naruto mengunci pintu.

Adalah pemandangan yang tidak wajar bahwa di dalam sebuah sekolah khusus anak laki-laki, tiba-tiba saja terdapat dua orang gadis yang notabene adalah murid sekolah sebelah sedang bertemu kangen untuk alasan yang mereka tidak ketahui. Sasuke nampak bosan melihatnya, sementara Shikamaru dan Neji yang baru datang langsung membelalakan mata, kaget. Dipikirnya Naruto dan Sasuke tengah menyelundupkan anak perempuan ke sekolah ini.

"Ada apa, ini?" tanya Neji. Matanya tiba-tiba memicing melihat sesosok gadis yang tidak asing baginya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut indigo yang indah dan mata yang sama seperti miliknya, berwarna lavender. Sementara itu yang ditatap merasa was-was. Ia lupa sama sekali kalau Neji, sepupunya, bersekolah di sekolah itu. Oh, ini akan menjadi hal yang paling rumit. Tapi selagi Neji masih memperhatikannya, mungkin untuk memastikan, Hinata cepat-cepat mencari akal. Ia melihat Tenten yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu berlari dan memeluknya.

Tenten kaku mendadak dipeluk seperti itu, terlebih tiba-tiba ia merasa ada aura panas yang mengarah padanya. Datang dari... seorang laki-laki berambut pantat ayam?

"H-Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan...?" bisik Tenten sepelan mungkin di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di samping kepala gadis yang tengah menyamar tersebut.

"T-tolong aku... di sini ada N-Neji, s-s-sepupuku." Benar juga, pantas saja setiap menatap Neji, Tenten merasa ada bagian dari teman barunya itu yang mirip dengan salah satu temannya yang ternyata adalah Hinata. Waduh, ini lebih sulit daripada yang dibayangkan.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, suasana hening tanpa kata-kata. Sakura yang otaknya pintar langsung memahami bahwa dua anak laki-laki berpenampilan 'aneh' yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini tidak lain adalah Tenten dan Ino. Mereka sangat mudah dikenali, terutama Ino yang meskipun sudah menyamar tetapi masih kelihatan seperti seorang perempuan. Semuanya kelihatan diam, seperti enggan berkomentar. Naruto pun kelihatannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia duduk dengan santainya pada kursi kepala sekolah. Yang Sakura khawatirkan, bagaimana kalau arah pembicaraan dan alasan mereka tidak saling menyambung satu sama lain.

Gadis satu-satunya yang berambut merah muda di sana mulai menggigiti kukunya. Ia melihat Ino yang sepertinya sedang menggelayut... tunggu! Ino menggelayut pada seorang pemuda berambut nanas bertampang malas yang ada di sampingnya itu? Hell, bagaimana bisa?

"Hai, Sakura..." ucap Ino santai. Sakura langsung merutuki kebodohan temannya itu dalam hati. Santai sekali Ino memanggilnya seperti itu, padahal seharusnya mereka berakting saja seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal. Ino bodoh, super tidak peka!

Shikamaru lantas mengangkat alisnya. "Kau kenal gadis itu, Ichiba?"

'Damn!' Ino speechless. Kenapa ia memanggil Sakura barusan? Padahal lebih baik kalau ia pura-pura cuek dan tidak mengenalnya. Oh Ino... kau benar-benar minta dihajar rupanya.

Tanpa mengambil banyak pertimbangan, langsung saja Sakura mengikuti langkah partnernya yang berambut indigo. Ia mendekati Ino dan langsung memeluknya, dan mengajaknya menjauh dari Shikamaru. Ino kelihatan shock, begitu juga Shikamaru. Ia mendadak merasa sebal saat Sakura membawa Ino menjauh darinya. Sepasang mata lebih menatap tajam pada pasangan tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kepala sekolah dadakan.

"I-Ichiba adalah pacarku!" tukas Sakura tegas, menunjuk pada Ino yang masih shock. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak salah menyebut nama samaran sahabatnya tersebut. Naruto memandang Ino dengan tatapan tidak suka, membuat gadis berponytail tersebut merinding merasakan aura membunuh yang berasal dari pemuda bermata azure tersebut.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dengan nada yang dingin dan datar, ia memunjuk Hinata yang masih bersembunyi di pelukan Tenten. "Dan aku yakin orang yang kau peluk adalah kekasihmu. Bukan begitu, Hinata?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, melainkan kekhawatirannya makin bertambah. Sial, kenapa Sasuke mesti menyebut namanya? Tepat di hadapan Neji, lagi! Lengkap sudah bukti-bukti yang Neji dapatkan. Ia sudah yakin 98 persen bahwa gadis yang ada di pelukan Tenten adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sepupunya sendiri, sepupu perempuan yang pemalu, sepupu yang ia berani bersumpah anak seperti itu bahkan akan langsung pingsan jika berhadapan sangat dekat dengan anak lelaki. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan saat ini... ooh... kekhawatiran ini akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Hinata?" panggil Neji pelan, sebelah alis matanya terangkat.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan lalu ia mencengkeram kemeja Tenten erat, membuat cewek itu menahan nafas karena tanpa sengaja Hinata turut menekan 'dadanya' yang tidak bidang.

Shikamaru mendesah sambil pergi ke pojokan, berbaring di sana telentang. "Huh, acara apa ini? Arisan? Ini bukan reuni cinta, dasar troublesome." Ino mengintip pemuda yang bersamanya sejak beberapa saat lalu itu.

Sementara itu Neji masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sosok yang ia yakin benar adalah sepupunya. Memang sih terakhir kali Neji melihatnya yaitu sekitar tiga tahun lalu, setelah itu pemuda beriris lavender itu tidak mendapatkan kabar lagi tentangnya. Padahal Neji kan hanya ingin memastikan, ia ingin sekali berjumpa dengan sepupunya sekedar melepas rasa kangen. Masa sih Hinata tiba-tiba membencinya begitu saja? Apa karena selama tiga tahun ini Neji tidak pernah memberinya kabar? Atau karena ia sudah tidak tampan lagi seperti dulu? Tunggu, sejak kapan Neji menjadi narsis?

"Maaf, Neji. Kurasa Hinata sedang merasa sedikit tertekan...?" ucap Tenten tenang, meskipun nada suaranya terdengar tidak begitu yakin.

Neji menghela nafas berat. "Oh, begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Hinata saja, soalnya sudah tiga tahun ini kami tidak bertemu."

Hinata tercekat. Ternyata Neji hanya ingin mengetahui kabarnya saja. Jadi dugaannya bahwa sepupunya itu akan mencurigainya lalu akan melaporkannya pada pihak-pihak tertentu mungkin agak melenceng, tapi mungkin masih patut untuk dicurigai. Ia merasa agak bersalah pada Neji.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, N-Nii-san..." ucap Hinata gugup.

"Baguslah," balas Neji. Ketiga anak laki-laki lain yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh padanya. Tanpa ditanya, Neji langsung menjawab pertanyaan tak terlihat dari teman-temannya. "Ya, gadis itu sepupuku. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah khusus cowok ini?"

Wajah Hinata memucat. Tapi sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Sakura sudah mengeluarkan suaranya yang tegas.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya."

.

.

Keempat anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengar penuturan panjang nan lebar dari gadis berambut merah muda yang saat itu bertampang sangat innocent. Mulai dari kejutan aneh yang direncanakan oleh Sakura pada 'kakeknya' a.k.a Jiraiya, lalu sampai bagian Hinata yang dikerjai oleh teman-teman 'barunya'. Bersyukur Neji yang paling dikhawatirkan sudah tidak ingat tentang pendidikan Hinata semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu, sehingga semakin memperlancar kebohongan mereka.

"Lalu siapa kalian?" tuding Naruto pada sosok Ino dan Tenten yang masih menyamar.

"Kami murid baru di sini. Namaku Yuki dan dia... Ichiba," jawab Tenten sekenanya. Mungkin bisa dibilang ia memang sangat tenang dalam situasi apapun. Ia mengerling pada Ino yang kini berdiri di dekatnya, di hadapan sang kepsek pengganti. "Kami datang ke sini untuk meminta pembagian kelas dan jadwal pelajaran."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Ia tentu saja tidak tahu harus menempatkan dua 'murid baru' tersebut di kelas mana, itu bukan tugasnya. Masa iya dia mau meletakkan mereka di sembarangan tempat? Tapi saat ini tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa diandalkan. Dengan sembarang pun Naruto memutuskan.

"Kau, Yuki, masuk ke kelas XI A-2 dan Ichiba..." Naruto mendelik, membuat Ino bergidik. "...kau masuk kelas XI B-1. Jadwal pelajaran bisa kalian minta ke ketua kelas masing-masing."

Ino dan Tenten berpandangan senang, kemudian mereka menoleh pada Sakura dan Hinata. Keempatnya lantas menyusun rencana menggunakan isyarat jari, tubuh, dan mata. Benar-benar profesional. Tapi jangan dibilang para pemuda asli yang ada di sana tidak mengetahuinya. Mereka sebenarnya tahu ada yang aneh dengan keempat orang tersebut, tetapi mereka memilih untuk diam saja.

Rencana pertama, Tenten dan Ino keluar dan mulai mencari jalan keluar.

"Kalau begitu kami boleh permisi dulu?" tanya Tenten dan Ino berbarengan. Tentu saja Naruto langsung membolehkannya. Sebelum kedua gadis itu sempat tertawa senang, tiba-tiba dua sosok pemuda turut beranjak. Neji dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menunjuk malas pada Ino. "Karena tadi aku datang bersamanya, jadi aku harus kembali bersamanya." Perkataan itu diiringi anggukan setuju dari Neji. Entah benar atau tidak, tetapi Tenten merasa kalau Shikamaru dan Neji tampak menyeringai tipis. Firasat buruk?

Rencana kedua, Hinata kembali ke sekolah.

"K-kalau begitu aku p-permisi dulu. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah, mungkin guru-guru akan m-mencariku," pamit Hinata terkesan tergesa-gesa.

"Ya, baiklah..." Jawaban dan tatapan simpel Naruto mendapat reaksi aneh dari Hinata, pipinya tiba-tiba memerah. Gadis itu segera berbalik karena tidak ingin anak laki-laki itu melihatnya.

Dan mendadak seseorang memegangi lengannya, menghentikan lajunya sesaat. Gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh dan mendapati sepasang onyx menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Biar aku yang mengantarmu."

Pipi Hinata semakin memerah. "Eh ta-tapi-"

"Kenapa? Takut pacarmu marah?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyeringai. "Aku tidak peduli, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu." Hinata tidak bisa berkutik lagi saat Sasuke menarik tangannya menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Lalu rencana ketiga, Sakura yang harus menyelesaikannya.

Sebenarnya gadis berambut merah muda itu agak ragu-ragu dengan rencana yang telah disusun, tetapi kalau tidak dilaksanakan, ia harus merancang rencana lagi dan ia terlalu malas untuk itu.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Naruto malah terlihat senang karena di ruangan itu sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura. Diam-diam Naruto ternyata telah menyukai gadis itu semenjak awal melihatnya, meskipun Naruto agak mendustainya.

"Kau juga akan kembali?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah bersender di lemari.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan di sini, dan aku benci padamu karena telah menggagalkan rencanaku!" tukasnya tajam. Tentu saja itu bagian dari akting yang akan dimulai lagi.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Tapi bukan salahku kalau Kepala Sekolah mesum itu pergi."

"Oh ya? Tetapi aku akan tetap menyalahkanmu," tukas Sakura. Diam-diam ia memindahkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada amplop cokelat yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan mengomelinya. " Pertama, kau telah membohongiku. Kedua, kau bersikap sok. Dan ketiga, kau telah membuang-buang waktuku yang amat berharga!"

Naruto menatap Sakura seolah gadis itu sedang stress berat atau... oh, mungkin saja gadis itu sedang mengalami menstruasi sehingga moodnya jadi aneh.

Sakura melirik ke samping kanannya. Amplop itu tepat berada di sampingnya! Sekarang pikir bagaimana caranya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. 'Hm... pikir... pikir... apa menggunakan trik kuno saja, ya?'

"Hah, ada kakek!" teriak Sakura histeris sambil menatap ke luar jendela, membuat Naruto sontak kaget.

"Mana? Mana kepala sekolah mesum itu?" tanyanya gugup sambil matanya jelalatan mencari ke luar. Saat itu, dengan sigap Sakura meraih amplop yang diidam-idamkannya dan segera menyembuyikannya di balik baju belakang, di antara ikatan bra-nya. Ia menyeringai. Ternyata ketua OSIS berambut pirang yang sok itu memang lumayan bodoh. Indahnya dunia.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Sakura enteng. Ia mendekati jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu sampai akhirnya ia... melompat?

Bruk.

Sakura sampai di tanah dengan selamat. Ia menyeringai pada Naruto.

"Hei, kau sudah gila ya?" teriak Naruto dari lantai atas.

Sakura mencibir. "Biar saja, lagi pula aku tidak punya alasan untuk berlama-lama denganmu. Daah!" Dan Sakura pun berlari dengan hati berbunga-bunga setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tetap mematung di sana, perlahan Naruto beranjak dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia tidak punya waktu berlama-lama dengan gadis bermata emerald tersebut. Harus Naruto akui, mata gadis itu benar-benar indah. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum sendiri. Perlahan, senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Tidak semudah itu, Nona..." gumamnya. Sang ketua OSIS berjalan menuju pintu ruang kepsek dan membukanya. "Bagaimana?"

Tiga pemuda lain yang kelihatan tidak asing di hadapannya tersenyum. "Target sudah diamankan."

.

.

Gadis itu berlari dan terus berlari, sampai akhirnya melihat ketiga temannya sudah berada di samping gedung sekolah mereka sendiri, Konoha Gakuen Putri.

"Sakura!" teriak ketiganya bersamaan. Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap mereka.

"Target berhasil diamankan!" ucapnya sambil tertawa kemudian. Mata Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino berbinar-binar. Akhirnya kerja keras mereka berbuah juga.

"Wow, tadi itu rumit sekali! Aku tak menyangka mereka itu benar-benar cowok polos yang mudah dikelabui!" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. "Kalau begitu ayo kita laporkan keberhasilan misi ini pada Tsunade-sama!" usul gadis beriris _aquamarine_ tersebut sambil berlari mendahului teman-temannya. Ia kelihatannya adalah seseorang yang paling bahagia atas keberhasilan misi super aneh itu.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan bangga. "Di mana amplopnya, Sakura?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil tetap berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Ada kok di belakang, aku selipkan di tali braku." Sontak saja pernyataan itu membuat ketiga temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Mungkin amplop itu sudah tidak suci lagi.

.

.

Sang gadis beraroma _cologne_ strawberry itu memantul-mantulkan bola kecilnya pada lantai semen lapangan. Pagi ini sungguh cerah, benar-benar pagi yang sempurna untuk melakukan latihan pertama. Sakura patut bangga karena ia termasuk salah satu anak yang berbakat di bidang tenis. Ya, gadis itu sangat menyukai tenis. Hampir setiap kali ia memiliki waktu luang, yang dilakukannya hanyalah bermain olahraga itu, terlebih sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi kejuaraan.

Sakura tidak pernah menganggap kejuaraan tenis sebagai beban. Ia selalu mengikutinya dengan senang hati meskipun pada akhirnya harus kalah. Untungnya, Sakura sering mendapatkan juara, meskipun bukan juara satu. Ia heran kenapa ia selalu mendapatkan juara kedua.

"Sakura, semangat!" Teriakan dari ketiga sahabatnya itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata sudah ada di samping lapangan untuk menyemangatinya. Sakura memang selalu menggunakan waktu luangnya tanpa percuma. Cukup dengan adanya raket dan bola tenis, ia bisa bermain kapan saja, tidak peduli apa yang dia pakai sekarang sekalipun itu seragam musim panas sekolahnya.

Tapi jangan dikira Sakura bermain sendirian di sana. Ia mempunyai banyak partner di bidang tenis, sehingga pada pagi hari pun mereka ikut berlatih. Ditambah lagi banyak yang sering menonton Sakura karena gadis itu dianggap menjadi panutan bagi siswi-siswi yang ingin mendalami olahraga tenis.

Keberuntungannya pada olahraga itu membuat Sakura digemari dan bahkan diidolakan. Yang ia benci adalah saat para penggemarnya itu mulai bertanya yang macam-macam pada dirinya.

"Karin, lemparkan bolanya...!" teriak Sakura pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang berada di seberang. Gadis itu mengangguk dan melempar bolanya terlalu kuat sehingga melayang jauh ke belakang.

Sakura memandangnya kesal, sementara Karin hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tertawa kikuk. Dengan lemas Sakura menghampiri bolanya yang tadi seingatnya menggelinding tidak jauh dari lapangan.

"Ah, itu dia..." Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat mengambilnya, seseorang telah lebih dulu menangkapnya. Mendadak suasana menjadi tenang. Sebagian tenang karena melihat seorang cowok imut yang hampir tidak pernah mereka lihat tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan, sebagian besar tenang karena yang lain ikut tenang.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. "Hai, Sakura."

"Bukannya cowok itu ketua OSIS di sekolah sebelah?" tanya Tenten pada Ino dan Hinata.

"Ya, apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Mencari sensasi?" balas Ino sambil mengurai rambutnya yang berantakan.

Hinata menatap kedua temannya. "Yang lebih penting, sedang apa dia mendekati Sakura?" Ino dan Tenten menoleh, kemudian menggeleng. Pertemuan mereka dengan ketua OSIS itu hanya berlangsung kemarin, dan itu merupakan hari yang amat panjang.

Ino mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi kupikir, cowok itu menyukai Sakura." Hinata dan Tenten berpandangan atas pernyataan si Rambut Pirang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalian tidak melihat tatapannya padaku kemarin? Sewaktu Sakura 'mengklaim' bahwa aku adalah 'pacarnya', dia benar-benar menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh!" tukas Ino sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Kedua sahabatnya tertawa.

"Tapi... kupikir mereka berdua cocok," ucap Tenten sambil pandangannya kembali pada dua sosok yang sedang menarik perhatian itu.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku ada di sini? Lapangan ini bukan milikmu," jawabnya mengejek. Anak laki-laki itu memantul-mantulkan bola tenis ke lantai lapangan, persis seperti yang Sakura lakukan sebelum ini.

Gadis itu merasa kesal. "Kalau begitu kembalikan bola itu padaku. Kau benar-benar suka membuang waktuku!" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam pada sosok seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Percakapan atau lebih baik disebut perdebatan itu menarik perhatian siswi sekolah putri dan juga siswa sekolah putra yang mulai berdatangan. Tidak ada satu pun dari Naruto maupun Sakura yang mempermasalahkan. Mereka berdua terlalu malas untuk memikirkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka saat itu.

"Apa aku boleh berterus terang?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dengan nada suara yang kedengaran lebih dari sekedar memohon.

"Katakan saja, toh itu urusanmu," jawab Sakura cuek.

"Bagaimana kalau..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. "...aku menyukaimu?"

Spontan wajah Sakura yang tadinya terlihat kesal mulai memunculkan rona-rona merah. Mungkin anak itu hanya bercanda, tetapi bercandaannya itu sungguh keterlaluan. Mana bisa sehari bertemu langsung suka?

"J-jangan bercanda..." tukas Sakura gelagapan.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis, dari yang terlihat main-main sampai terlihat begitu serius di mata orang lain. Ia mendekati Sakura hingga jarak mereka hanya satu meter saja. "Aku tidak bercanda. Kau perlu bukti?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng dengan angkuhnya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah..." Kali ini malah nada suara Naruto terdengar merajuk seperti anak kecil.

Sakura menggeretakkan giginya kesal. "Sudah kubilang TIDAK." Sambil menghentakkan kaki, anak perempuan itu berbalik hendak meninggalkan pemuda yang sudah mengganggunya, namun dengan suaranya yang keras, Naruto berusaha menghentikan sang gadis.

"Tunggu, kau mau ke mana?"

Dan berhasil. Sakura pun berbalik, tetapi wajahnya malah terlihat semakin kesal. "Mau latihan, memangnya mau apa lagi? Hell, bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang juga karena kalau kau tidak melakukannya, aku akan memukulmu dengan tongkat baseball," gertaknya sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Sebelah kakinya bergerak-gerak, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tentunya tidak begitu baik.

"Tapi kau tidak punya tongkat baseball," jawab sang ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen Putra dengan polosnya. Ia berjongkok untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Saat itulah Sakura bisa melihat pemuda yang kemarin juga dilihatnya di ruangan kepsek sebelah. Untungnya lagi, si pemuda nanas sedang membawa tongkat baseball. _How_ _lucky_...

Kini Sakura menyeringai puas. "Aku bisa meminjam tongkat milik Shikamaru. Hey, kau yang berambut nanas!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. Shikamaru kaget karena mendadak saja dipanggil oleh gadis aneh yang kemarin dilihatnya.

Naruto berdiri setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatinya. Ia menoleh sebentar pada Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Kenapa kau tahu namanya?"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, merasa terganggu. Sebagai seorang cewek, ia merasa harus berceloteh dan mengeluh lebih banyak lagi.

"Sungguh, tak adakah cowok yang lebih baik untuk menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahmu? Apa kau menyuap kepala sekolahmu? Untuk apa kau memakai seragam olahraga norak dengan print nama sebesar dinosaurus seperti anak SD? _Geez_..."

Naruto dan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak peduli saat semakin banyak pasangan mata yang mengarah pada mereka. Kedua anak itu hanya bertahan, dalam ego masing-masing.

Sementara itu di seberang sana, Tenten tengah memperhatikan cowok berambut tinggi yang bergabung bersama dua sosok 'penarik perhatian'. Ia pernah melihatnya.

"Bukankah dia itu cowok yang bersamamu?" Akhirnya gadis bercepol dua itu ingat begitu menatap Ino. Sahabatnya itu menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Yeah, namanya Shikamaru. Dia laki-laki yang baik dan menyenangkan. Sewaktu aku ingin buang air kecil juga ia mau mengantar dan menungguiku," jawab gadis berkuncir kuda dengan sikap biasa saja, padahal Tenten dan Hinata sudah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Hinata menaruh satu tangan di bibirnya yang terbuka. "Ino, jangan bilang kau..."

"Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui, begitu?" Tenten melanjutkan.

Ino menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan aneh. Matanya memicing. "Hah, kalian salah. Shikamaru memang baik, tetapi dia selalu sering berkata 'merepotkan'. Kata itu sungguh menggangguku, tahu!" Ino jadi marah-marah sendiri sambil mendengus.

"Maksudmu menyindirmu? Gadis merepotkan," ledek Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Ino panas sekaligus malu. Kenapa sih ia dikaruniai sahabat yang begitu mengerti rahasia dirinya?

Tak ada umpatan balasan. Ino hanya mengacungkan tinjunya pada Tenten yang masih tertawa. "Sial, awas kau!"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu datang sambil mengorek-ngorek sebelah kupingnya. "Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam pertengkaran kalian, dasar merepotkan."

Sakura tidak menggubris dan langsung menengadahkan tangan. "Pinjam tongkat baseballmu."

"Huh, untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Sakura, kemudian beralih menatap Naruto yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Kini Sakura tak hanya menatap tajam pada Naruto, melainkan pada Shikamaru juga. Ia pernah dengar gosip-gosip bahwa Shikamaru adalah pemegang rekor IQ tertinggi se-Jepang. Tapi dia rasa seluruh dunia akan terperangah jika mengetahui orang ber-IQ 200 adalah orang yang sama oonnya dengan ketua OSIS norak berwajah rubah yang amat menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja untuk memukul kepala ketua OSIS paling bodoh sedunia yang sekarang ada di hadapanku." Sakura mengarahkan matanya pada Naruto. Tak ayal sebuah senyuman mengejek pun dilancarkan Shikamaru.

"Oh, dia memang bodoh."

Sakura tertawa kecil, tetapi tidak begitu menunjukkannya. Sementara yang diejek hanya mendengus sebal.

Jari telunjuk Naruto mengarah tepat ke wajah Shikamaru. "Jadi kau ada di pihak makhluk suka dandan dan memakai rok?" Ejekan itu membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah. Ia bisa mendengar suara cekikikan dari gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Mungkin setelah ini Shikamaru perlu memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk Naruto, adik yang paling ia 'sayangi'.

Si pemuda Nara menepis jari Naruto yang hampir menonjok matanya. "Jangan menggangguku." Setelah itu Shikamaru pergi menyingkir dari pusat perhatian karena merasa suara tawa cekikikan di sekitarnya semakin bertambah. Sebelum sempat jauh dan semakin menjauh, Shikamaru sempat menangkap suara yang sepertinya pernah didengarnya, terdengar sedikit familiar dan suara itu tepat ada di belakangnya.

Kedua mata itu bertemu, sepasang _onyx_ dan _aquamarine_ yang terjebak pada saat yang tidak tepat.

.

.

Tanpa terasa menit demi menit berlalu, dan kedua warna kuning dan pink itu masih saja beradu dalam suatu kegiatan seteru yang lebih mirip seperti adegan norak anak-anak kecil.

"Temanmu sendiri bilang kalau kau itu bodoh, Pirang Jabrik Jelek." Sakura mengejek Naruto untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi yang diejek hanya senyum-senyum mirip orang tolol.

Hal yang dikatakannya sungguh berkebalikan dengan apa yang Sakura duga. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sontak seisi lapangan menjadi hening melebihi heningnya pekuburan.

Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut, menampakkan urat-urat kemarahan yang jelas ditujukan untuk si pemuda pirang. Lagi-lagi anak itu mempermainkan dan mengganggunya. "Memangnya siapa yang bilang 'aku mencintaimu', hah?"

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Tadi kau bilang apa barusan?" Anak laki-laki itu nyengir lagi, membuat Sakura yang temperamental semakin memanas dadanya. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali.

"Buang-buang waktu saja berdebat denganmu!" tukas Sakura yang memang malas mengurusi Naruto. Kenapa anak itu tidak pergi saja dari hadapannya? Apa benar kalau Naruto menyukainya itu tidak main-main? Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini ia berharap Naruto akan mencintainya? _Hell_, _no!_

Tepat beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk dari sekolah Konoha Gakuen Putra terdengar, membuat Sakura berhasil bernafas lega. Ia berkacak pinggang, memasang sikap _bossy_. "Nah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi jadi sebaiknya kau menyingkir. Ini wilayahku sekarang. Pergi dan kalau bisa jangan pernah kembali lagi, oke?"

Mendengar gertakkan itu membuat Naruto tidak berhenti tersenyum. Namun senyum kali ini terlihat manis, Sakura pun tidak menampiknya dan pipinya mulai merona secara alami.

"Kupikir Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang manis, ternyata ia hanyalah anak perempuan yang galak. Aku jadi takut." Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Siapa peduli dengan kepribadianku? Awas ya kalau sampai aku bertemu lagi denganmu, aku akan benar-benar memukulmu! Tapi karena hari ini aku baik, maka kau kubiarkan pergi dengan tenang," ucap Sakura masih dengan nada suara angkuhnya. Ia heran, padahal banyak anak di sana, tetapi kenapa ia merasa hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar, meskipun suara Naruto juga ikut masuk terkadang. Jangan-jangan semua orang di sana memperhatikan mereka?

Entah kenapa dalam pikiran Naruto sekarang, ia terbayang-bayang wajah ibunya saat sedang dalam masa-masa 'tidak bersahabat' begitu melihat Sakura yang sedang marah-marah.

"Ya deh, ya deh, ya sudah... daah..." Merasa pernyataan cintanya sia-sia, Naruto pun berjalan lunglai bermaksud menyusul temannya, Shikamaru. Tapi langkahnya terhenti dan bibirnya mengembang saat suara manis itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar!"

Secepat kilat Naruto berbalik dan menghampiri gadis yang barusan memanggilnya, gadis yang sedari tadi menceramahi dirinya dengan omelan-omelan khas wanita yang panjangnya melebihi rel kereta api. Sampai pertanyaan Naruto merusak suasana baik itu. "Apa? Kau menerima cintaku?"

"Bukan itu! Kembalikan bola tenisku!" Jari telunjuk Sakura teracung pada benda bulat berwarna hijau yang sedari tadi masih dipegang oleh tangan kiri Naruto tanpa sadar. Pemuda itu menatap bola tenisnya sekilas dan lalu menatap Sakura setelahnya.

Naruto melempar-lemparkan bolanya ke atas. "Oh ini? Kupikir kau akan memberikannya padaku?" tanya pemuda bertampang manis sekaligus licik tersebut.

"Ha, tidak akan." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasti. "Cepat lemparkan bola itu padaku!"

Titahan itu tidak digubris Naruto. Ia malah menyeringai. "Tidak semudah itu, Nona. Jika kau sangat menginginkan benda ini, kau harus merebutnya sendiri dari tanganku. Mengerti?" Anak itu menggerakkan kedua alisnya ke atas, menggenggam bola tenis erat di telapak tangannya.

"Mudah!" Tanpa disangka-sangka jawaban itu yang muncul dari bibir mungil sang gadis Haruno. Tanpa aba-aba ia berusaha merebut bola yang ada di genggaman Naruto tetapi pemuda itu ternyata lihai sekali, gerakannya begitu cepat.

Tetapi Naruto juga kewalahan. Gadis di hadapannya itu sangat gesit. Berkali-kali ia nyaris kehilangan bola tenis yang kini akan ia pertahankan tetap pada genggamannya. Naruto sedikit was-was karena kalau Sakura berhasil mengambil bolanya, ia tidak akan bisa bermain-main lagi dengan siswi Konoha Gakuen Putri tersebut.

"Eh... eh... bagaimana kalau..." Tiba-tiba Naruto melempar bola tenis itu jauh ke atas, melambung tinggi. Sakura menengadah sambil menyipitkan mata karena silau. Ia tidak boleh kalah cepat dari pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya. Ia harus mendapatkan bola itu sekarang atau tidak...

"Wow, posisi yang pas." Samar-samar didengarnya suara Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tahu Naruto lebih tinggi darinya dan kemungkinan bola itu akan terambil anak itu sungguh sangat besar. Naruto nyengir sambil memperhatikan sesuatu di wajah sang gadis. "Tahu tidak, hidungmu bagus lho, Sakura-chan. Mendadak membuatku..."

Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, bibir lembut pemuda itu menyentuh hidung mancung Sakura yang selalu gadis itu banggakan.

"...ingin mengecupnya. Hahaha... daah, Sakura-chan!" Bagai kilat pemuda itu berlari menuju sisi lapangan yang berseberangan jauh dengan sisi lapangan tempat di mana Sakura yang malang sedang berdiri kaku, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya dibuat shock dengan kejadian barusan. Rasanya sungguh sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Semuanya diam.

Tuk, tuk, tuk!

Bola tenis yang diperebutkan itu telah menjatuhi kepala Sakura -tanpa gadis itu sadari- dan menggelinding ke atas lantai tidak jauh dari kakinya. Ia nyaris tanpa ekspresi sekarang, bahkan saat ketiga sahabatnya kini tengah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk antara bingung, shock, was-was, takut, dan sebagainya.

Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengusap pundak sahabatnya yang terkenal paling galak sedunia. "S-Sakura, k-kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura tidak menjawab.

Ino malah mengambil bola yang tadi menggelinding dan menyodorkannya ke depan wajah Sakura yang kini terlihat benar-benar memerah. "Kepalamu sakit tidak kena bola ini? Sepertinya lumayan keras." Hinata sweatdropped atas apa yang ditanyakan Ino.

Sementara Tenten terlihat sebal. "Cih, semua laki-laki memang brengsek. Seharusnya kau hajar saja si muka rubah itu!" ungkapnya memprovokasi. Sebenarnya dalam hati Sakura juga sudah merencanakannya, tetapi ternyata tidak terlaksana.

"..."

Suasana sepi menyelimuti mereka. Aneh sekali jika Sakura shock sampai sekarang, padahal Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang terlalu macam-macam padanya. Hanya mencium hidungnya, kan?

Mendadak Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura...?"

Gadis itu menggeram datar dan terkesan menahan marah. "Tolong tongkatnya..."

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Tenten begitu mendapati Sakura mukanya muram dengan lidah-lidah api di mata emeraldnya. Langsung saja ia melempar tatapannya pada Ino yang sedang memegang bola tenis miliknya.

"Ino, kau bisa melemparkan bola itu ke arahku?"

Si Pirang tersebut memperhatikan bolanya. "Eh, kau masih belum puas kesakitan?" Kemudian tatapannya kembali ke arah Sakura yang semakin bertambah saja urat-urat kemarahannya.

"Lempar saja!"

"Baiklah." Gadis Yamanaka tersebut mengambil ancang-ancang dan memosisikan dirinya bak pitcher. Dengan sok bisa, gadis itu berputar dan melemparkan bola tersebut sekuat tenaga.

TAKK!

Langsung saja bola tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan yang sulit terdefinisi setelah terpukul sempurna dengan tongkat baseball yang sempat Sakura curi tadi. Gadis itu menyeringai bak setan.

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan bodoh sahabatnya satu itu. Ia sudah berpikir wajar kalau Naruto memang anak yang suka menarik perhatian sekaligus mencari masalah. Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto tidak seperti yang biasanya. Meskipun hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, tapi Sasuke tahu pasti apa yang pemuda bermata _azure_ itu sudah lakukan pada seorang gadis berambut pink yang mencolok.

Namun yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya hanyalah protesan ringan. "Tindakanmu itu vulgar, Dobe."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan nafsu, Teme," balas Naruto dengan suara yang seolah-olah mengandung nada aneh yang membuat merinding, terutama pada Nara Shikamaru yang langsung memprotes atas omongan mereka berdua.

"Hei, pembicaraan kalian sudah dalam level dewasa, dasar merepotkan. Jangan membesar-besarkan yang sudah terjadi dengan menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu, bisa membuat salah paham!" omelnya, tidak seperti Shikamaru biasanya yang hanya bicara seperlunya.

Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Cerewet, pemuda merepotkan."

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung terhadap sikap dan cara bicara Shikamaru yang mendadak berubah. "Siapa yang cerewet? Shikamaru? Hn, dia jadi seperti anak perempuan." Ucapan spontan itu membuat Shikamaru terperangah.

Sang Namikaze mengacungkan jempolnya dan nyengir pada sahabat 'pantat ayam'-nya. "Ya benar, tadi saja dia lebih memilih membela Sakura ketimbang diriku."

Kini sang Uchiha menoleh ke arah Dobe-nya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Mencurigakan..."

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku tidak ada," geram Shikamaru dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Semenjak bertemu dengan sosok cowok cerewet macam 'Ichiba', sedikit banyak berpengaruh padanya, termasuk mempengaruhi cara bicaranya yang sebenarnya tidak banyak-banyak amat.

"Jangan-jangan Shikamaru..." Tiba-tiba mata Naruto membesar, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar sambil memegang dagunya seperti sedang berpikir. "Benar juga. Kira-kira yang mana?" Kedua anak itu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal cool itu juga ikut-ikutan senang mengerjai satu-satunya pemuda di sana yang berambut dengan style nanas.

Merasa tidak diacuhkan, Shikamaru hanya membuang muka ke arah lain sambil bersungut-sungut. "Cih, _mendokusai_..."

Pada akhirnya, Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya sendiri.

"Gyahahahahahahaaa-"

DUAKK!

Dua pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang ada di tepi lapangan tersebut membelalakkan mata melihat sahabat mereka yang kini tengah ambruk di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang barusan jadi sasaran empuk bola tenis yang melayang dengan kecepatan maksimum. Bahkan rasanya mesin pelempar bola tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan bola tenis tersebut yang kini telah mendarat di samping kepala benjol Naruto.

"Adaaaww...!" Naruto berguling-guling di tanah sambil meringis menahan sakit. "Siapa sih yang berani melempar bola ini?"

Suara cempreng dari seberang pun terdengar, menjawab pertanyaan yang dilancarkan oleh sang Ketos. Gadis berambut aneh itu terlihat berkacak pinggang di sana. Teriakannya langsung meluncur tanpa halangan.

"Rasakan itu, bodoh! Kalau kau menampakkan diri di hadapanku lagi, aku akan melemparmu tidak hanya dengan bola tetapi dengan granat!" Setelah mendengar dan melihat background api yang berkobar di belakang Sakura, Shikamaru dan Sasuke mematung. Berani-beraninya si Dobe mencari masalah dengan gadis dengan aura 'mematikan' seperti itu. Mulai kini mereka mungkin harus berbaik hati pada Naruto mengingat pemuda itu bisa mati kapan saja di tangan 'setan pinky'. Keduanya cepat-cepat menoleh pada Naruto yang kini tengah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila.

Tapi setelah menatap Naruto, pemuda Nara dan Uchiha tersebut tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa melainkan memasang wajah tercenung yang datar.

"Dia bilang apa sih? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, sepertinya ada semut masuk ke telingaku."

Ternyata saat Sakura berteriak-teriak tadi, Naruto malah sedang menggaruk-garuk kedua telinganya yang super gatal. Wajahnya terlihat amat innocent.

.

.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino menunggu dengan bosan di ruang kepala sekolah. Lagi-lagi Tsunade memanggil mereka untuk alasan yang belum diketahui sebenarnya. Sebenarnya menarik sekaligus menantang juga menjadi murid kepercayaan Kepsek.

Tsunade masuk ke ruangannya dengan tampang malas. Di tangannya terdapat secarik kertas yang langsung diserahkanya pada Tenten. Keempat gadis itu berkerumun untuk membacanya.

"Surat Permohonan Izin?" Dahi Hinata berkerut begitu membacanya. Memangnya ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka?

Mata Tenten membulat sempurna. "Wow, _survival_ di Gunung Myoboku? Aku suka sekali tantangan!" Berbeda dengan Tenten yang kelihatan antusias, Ino malah mulai berkeluh kesah. Ia tidak mau ikut kegiatan aneh di tempat mengerikan, gelap, sepi, dan banyak serangga. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik merinding.

"Apa? Jadi kita akan mengikuti _Survival_ _Camping_ bersama anak-anak sekolah sebelah?" teriak Sakura shock. Semoga anak-anak yang ikut tidak termasuk bocah gila yang kemarin menyapanya di lapangan.

Tsunade mendesah. "Yah, mau tidak mau kalian harus ikut. Kita tidak mau terlihat sebagai pengecut, bukan?"

Hinata dan Tenten terlihat mengangguk. Memang sih Hinata kelihatannya penakut, tapi itu luarnya saja. Dalamnya, Hinata bisa dibilang sangat pemberani. Ia melakukannya juga demi harga diri sekolah. Yang menggeleng hanya Ino, sementara Sakura diam saja, meskipun apapun akan dia lakukan untuk menjatuhkan sekolah tetangga sebelah.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi?" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. "Kita harus melakukannya, teman-teman." Perkataan itu membuat Tsunade tersenyum. Ia bangga memiliki murid-murid seperti mereka.

Ino menggerutu tidak jelas di belakang Tenten. "Apa aku harus ikut juga?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura tegas. "Buktikan kalau kau itu wanita yang pemberani."

"Aku tak pernah mengklaim diriku sebagai seorang pemberani..." bisik pemilik rambut pirang ponytail itu di telinga Hinata. Gadis beriris lavender itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia memegang surat 'Permohonan Izin' itu sambil membaca dan memperhatikannya. Perhatiannya mendadak tertuju pada sudut kiri bawah kertas, tempat tanda tangan.

Sakura yang juga melihatnya langsung mengangkat alis. "Tanda tangan yang aneh, berbentuk mangkuk pula. Seperti anak kecil saja." Kemudian secara langsung matanya melebar, begitu pula ketiga sahabatnya. Ketiganya berpandangan. Lagi-lagi firasat buruk...

.

.

"Hahaha, suratnya sudah mereka baca!" teriak Naruto kegiraan setelah selesai mengintip melalui teropong yang ditemukannya di lemari kepala sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat amat kegirangan.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" tukas Sasuke tajam tanpa menatap mata sahabatnya. Ia sedang fokus dengan PSP-nya.

Shikamaru pun terlihat santai dengan tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang kepala sekolah sambil menatap langit-langit. Yah, Shikamaru... tak ada langit, langit-langit pun tak masalah.

"Apa kalian harus mengajakku juga? Huh, tidak sopan sekali pada kakak kelas," tukas Neji sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto langsung berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hei, hei, aku kepala sekolahnya sekarang, dan kau tidak boleh menolakku." Cengirannya mulai muncul. "Disamping sahabat baikku, kau juga terlibat dalam 'permainan' mereka, bukan?"

Neji menyeringai tipis. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa nanti _Survival_ _Camping_ yang direncanakan mereka akan terlaksana. Yang pasti, pembalasan dendam akan segera dimulai.

"Berpura-pura menjadi cowok bodoh itu menyenangkan."

A/N: Gyaaaaa, ini chapter harusnya dibagi dua aja

buat yang protes porsi NaruSakunya kurang, nih udah buaanyak banget loh. Buat yg nunggu full romance/fluff (kayak ada aja?) NaruSaku, SasuHina, NejiTen, dan ShikaIno tunggu chapter lima-nya okay? (update seabad -_-')


End file.
